


Survival Mode

by thespectaclesofthor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Clover clamps, Cock Cages, Conditioning, Consent Issues, Deep Throating, Drugged Sex, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel knows nothing about magic and neither do I, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Submissive!Loki, dubcon, enema, frostmaster, mind altering substances of all kinds, non consensual drug use, raging hedonist!Grandmaster, ruined orgasm, soap enema, that's a weird lubricant, who thought I'd ever be writing Jeff Goldblum like this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectaclesofthor/pseuds/thespectaclesofthor
Summary: The Grandmaster was a trickster. Loki knew from tricksters, and he mostly knew he didn’t like dealing with them very much. Best only have one per planet, or continent, and Loki preferred to be it. Usually in some advantageous position, which was definitelynotthe position he found himself in now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> Firstly, there's a million of these right? I had to add one. Like, what is the Loki fandom for if not a billion 'remember when Loki was in a cell and Thor visited him what can we do with that wink wonk' fics and now like, a moderate number of Frostmaster dubcon fics. I'm here to add mine to the pile. It's one of my favourite things about the fandom, tbh. I am so here to read another thousand Frostmaster fics, but I got impatient.
> 
> I'm like halfway through chapter 2, so the Id fic dubcorn porn that we're all here for is real, I promise. 
> 
> Inspired by Lise/Veliseraptor who absolutely got this into my head on her Tumblr and absolutely enabled this in the best possible way. :D

The Grandmaster was a trickster. Loki knew from tricksters, and he mostly knew he didn’t like dealing with them very much. Best only have one per planet, or continent, and Loki preferred to be it. Usually in some advantageous position, which was definitely _not_ the position he found himself in now.

It had been…pleasant, to abandon what Loki refused to think of as survival mode until he no longer needed to be in survival mode. Ruling Asgard as Odin, gradually coming to feel that he didn’t have to constantly look over his shoulder, didn’t have to flinch every time he woke or stare at the horizon, waiting for ships instead of assessing the fertility of his land. He still did those things, but it was fading. He was coming to think that maybe, _maybe,_ there was a chance he would have years, maybe even a decade, before everything blew up in his face, and he came to take the passing days of plenty for granted.

He slammed back into survival mode the moment Thor interrupted a _rather_ good day and, he could tell when he met the Grandmaster, there was no way he was coming out of that any time soon. That was the problem with coming up against other tricksters.

The Grandmaster fair vibrated with power. Magical, etheric, something else, Loki didn’t know. He’d felt several orders of ancient power in his lifetime and he knew as the Grandmaster joked and bumbled and cooed about the pretty discovery the scrapper had made, there was ancient power behind that. A person didn’t live that long, get _that_ powerful, without layers of energy beneath it. Loki would crave it, if it didn’t repulse him. Something about the Grandmaster’s magic, perhaps, brushing against his? Tangling with it?

‘Not a fighter, no, no, not a pretty thing like you,’ the Grandmaster said, looking over Loki’s clothing with an arched brow and a crooked smile while his bodyguard stood nearby, rolling her eyes before deciding boredom was far more interesting. ‘We get, ah, all kinds here, but they’re not all _pretty,_ are they?’

His bodyguard grunted something that sounded like it substituted for agreement or disagreement whenever necessary.

He already knew it was a planet of survival. Not hard to figure that out. Every planet was, really, when you got down to brass tacks. But Sakaar wore its heart on its sleeve, and that heart craved violence. Where interspecies aliens were hunted as food, for gladiatorial combat, for other torments, all of it lorded over by what came across as a bumbling idiot, but was clearly a megalomaniacal magician. If Thor were here, he’d be pointing out the parallels, would say something like:

‘Seems you didn’t corner the market after all, Loki.’

But Thor wasn’t here, and was likely… Well. Best not think about it. Survival mode.

Survival mode was knowing how systems like this worked. There were ships to get off-planet but Loki couldn’t access them now. He was reluctant to use his magic, when the Grandmaster’s _crawled_ all over him, waiting for an entry point, waiting to see what Loki had up his sleeve. Loki feared the Grandmaster already knew the ins and outs of Loki’s magic, he wasn’t sure he’d come across anyone quite so _strong,_ not like this.

He knew the planet had a court system of a minority upper class that won and lost the Grandmaster’s fickle favour. Everyone else was fodder. Better not to become fodder, Loki always preferred to work a system from as close to the top as possible. He’d had practice, after all, as a prince.

‘And what do you do with the pretty ones?’ Loki enquired, his voice softer, lower than normal. He dared a slight smile. The Grandmaster would know Loki was playing him, no way to avoid that.

‘That’s fun,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘What do I do with them? Whatever I want, or, whatever you want? It’ll- It’ll come to me, I’m sure. I have a ship you’ll look just _stunning_ on. Here, you must be so thirsty. We’ll, someone will get you cleaned up, fed, wouldn’t want to be rude now, would we? Couldn’t have that.’

Loki knew he was going to be drugged as soon as he saw another guard coming over with a drink.

‘Not that one,’ the Grandmaster said to the guard. ‘We can do better than that, can’t we? Let’s do better than that. This one’s _very_ pretty, and I think…’ Hands pressing against the leather of Loki’s armour, and there was a jolt that went through him, an alien magic clinging to his. It was sharp and cold at first, and then warm enough that Loki blinked, a muscle in his jaw working. He was going to be drugged and he was definitely _not_ in possession of more magic than the Grandmaster. Damn it. ‘…I think the gold. That one, yes. Good, good. We’re all going to have a good time, aren’t we?’

Loki met the Grandmaster’s eyes, that cheerful, cunning gaze, and thought that he’d directed that at a few people in his lifetime, and it probably wasn’t much fun to be the recipient of it.

The Grandmaster’s hand was still on his chest.

Loki was going to get fucked. He knew that much. Honestly, it wasn’t the worst thing. It wasn’t even in the top twenty worst things.

‘You’re very quiet,’ the Grandmaster said, leaning in and laughing. ‘For someone who has all that pretty, pretty magic inside. I expected a bit of…a bit more of a fight from you.’

‘Perhaps I’m more of a peacemaker,’ Loki said, turning his cheek so that the Grandmaster would feel his smile.

‘Just grand, really,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Just wonderful. Smart or very stupid. I can’t decide. Here though, drink up.’

The Grandmaster only drew away enough to lift the rim of the glass to Loki’s bottom lip, tilting it until the golden liquid brushed against it. He kept his other hand on Loki’s chest, his magic doing _something._ Assessing? Changing? Suppressing? Loki couldn’t honestly tell. He didn’t see the point in being all that alarmed, he wasn’t dying this instant, he wasn’t in any kind of excruciating pain, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. The alarm would be useless.

He opened his mouth slowly, met the Grandmaster’s glinting eyes as he took the first sip of a sweet, obviously drugged drink. Some herbs – those he could place, a couple he couldn’t, but most of it was honey and spices. A golden, drugged mead. How appropriate.

Loki still couldn’t stop the jolt when the Grandmaster’s fingers moved swiftly from Loki’s chest, to his throat. Just fingertips grazing the skin, feeling him take small swallows, that smile at the corners of his mouth widening just a little. It wasn’t fingers squeezing or choking him, at least, but that magic, always there, slinking into his neck, making his skin break out in gooseflesh. The Grandmaster noticed.

‘Interesting, yes, interesting,’ he said, drawing the glass back when it was only a quarter full. ‘We’ll finish this in a second. How’s that? Good, huh?’

‘Sweet,’ Loki said. ‘An aphrodisiac?’

‘Maybe,’ the Grandmaster said, holding up the glass, swirling it, looking at it. ‘All sorts of things, we’re not…we’re not just _simple_ folk here. Are you going to give me a name, pretty one? You must have a name.’

‘Loki,’ he said. ‘Of Asgard.’

Which…hadn’t been what he intended to say at all. Some other name. Some other place. He squinted at the glass, and then sighed internally. _Great._

‘Looking a bit worried there, Lo-Lo of Assburg. Nothing to worry about here. I don’t, I’m not about _interrogation._ That would just be rude. Wouldn’t it? I just wanted a name. That’s all. Here, have the rest.’

This time, Loki lifted his arm when the glass reached his lips. The Grandmaster tensed minutely, the bodyguard lifted some rod, and Loki only curled his fingers around the stem and made sure he could drink it all faster than those slow sips. Two gulps, he was done. He lowered his arm again and thought that what probably started off as a seductive gaze was now a glare on his behalf, but he was beginning to grow impatient.

‘Huh,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Pretty, interesting, powerful. I think- I think we’re going to be having…a lot of fun together. If you’re good. You can be good, can’t you? Your body language says yes, but your eyes say maybe, maybe not. We’ll see, won’t we? Oh, that’s not a problem, you’re just feeling a bit woozy.’

Loki was actually feeling quite woozy. Not an aphrodisiac. Some truth serum. Something to knock him out.

His last thought as he collapsed – caught by the guard behind him – was something along the lines of tricksters, and how it really was just best to be the only one.

*

He came to slowly, groggily. Tension tried to grip his muscles, and then he reminded himself he was on Asgard, and he didn’t need to do that anymore. Then he remembered that he was on Sakaar and actually…best not to let go of that after all.

His skin felt lighter, his warrior’s clothing removed. Something light and soft in its place. He shifted, clumsily touched it with his fingers, palmed it, and thought it was probably sheer. The bed beneath him was comfortable, and if he was in a cell, at least they didn’t want him to hurt. Or, perhaps, they didn’t want the room to hurt him, when everyone else was going to.

A gentle ping in the whole room, and dimness lifted behind his eyelids. Loki opened his eyes and saw the lights changing, brightening. A circular room, a large bed, and they’d dressed him in a pale blue that was all wrong. All in all, he didn’t feel molested, nothing had been pierced, and he didn’t seem to be wearing any make up. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had been _done._

Maybe that was how the Grandmaster wanted him to feel.

A cursory investigation of his room revealed a generously sized bathroom, with a tub, a shower, a spa. There was a kitchenette already stocked with foods that – from the looks – had been selected on their resemblance to foods that were found on Asgard. There was a bookshelf stocked in books of varying subjects, from varying centuries. He understood the languages in all of them. Unusually considerate. Good staff? Or the Grandmaster’s doing? The window view opened out – though didn’t actually _open_ of course – onto a colourful trash heap he was happy to no longer smell, and there was a walk-in closet filled with see-through robes, and then, towards the back, leather harnesses. Even lengths of neatly wound rope, hanging from the rail. Loki pursed his lips at them.

Right at the back, the clothing he’d arrived in. It had been laundered. He wasn’t stupid enough to put it back on, so he left it there after touching it once.

He’d seen implants in the necks of some of the others, but he didn’t have one. An investigation of his body didn’t reveal one. A test to see if he could obey? Be good? Or were they going to control him in some other way? The doors were locked, he’d expected nothing less. He would have been disappointed if they hadn’t been. The locking mechanism was computerised, based on some kind of code system. More intimidating than the typical lock-key mechanisms he tricked with magic, but not completely daunting. Might take a few days to learn the codes.

His mind raced as he shook the dregs of whatever they’d given him. Perhaps this was the beginning of isolation, which didn’t really bother him when he was in a position of comfort like this, and had a view of the outside world. Perhaps it was to let him stew in his own anxieties, fret about what was to come, but he’d been prepared to be fucked by the Grandmaster before they’d given him the drugged drink. He would have found it undignifying once, and he might even find it undignifying in the moment, but in _theory,_ it was fine.

It was when he reached for his deeper magic, that he realised what had been done while he’d been unconscious.

He’d not noticed it straight away, because there was still a measure of it within him. As though eighty percent had been shorn away, but the surface twenty was left behind, convincing Loki that all was fine. He could even still call illusions of himself.

Everything else though, it was gone.

It took about an hour to reach in all the ways he knew to reach for what had simply been drained away. It wasn’t as though it was repressed and he could still see it and sense it behind its prison bars, he couldn’t feel it at all. He paced as he worked through everything he knew, everything Frigga had taught him – ignoring how that panged, everything he’d picked up over the years, and finally he filled the room with fifty versions of himself just to remind himself that he could. He still _had_ magic. Maybe it was just leashed? Bottled somewhere? Actually removed?

It couldn’t be the latter, he’d be dangerously ill if they’d even tried it. So it had to be there, subsurface, in a place that Loki himself didn’t know how to find.

In the end he dismissed the other illusions of himself and lay back on the bed, yawning. No point fretting too much. He had a sense this was only the beginning, and it was always best to get comfortable rest while it was on offer. He’d never unlearn that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (new tags: edging, orgasm denial, cock cage, overstimulation)
> 
> I MEAN THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE RIGHT? *coughs* (Also like, please don't expect a sophisticated story here I really just wanted to write a whole bunch of dubcon the introduction was just a cheat code for getting into the porn b asically you're welcome for all who know what we're about).

 

They didn’t leave him for long.

The next morning he was escorted down a corridor lit with delicate confections of chandeliers. Of course the guard leading him – well-built, covered in inches-thick body-armour – felt both out of place and entirely expected all at once. Loki was, after all, some kind of decorative prisoner. At the moment, not quite fodder, not quite whatever the Grandmaster had decided him to be.

It was Loki’s job to sway him towards the right direction, hopefully away from gladiatorial combat – which Loki had no chance of winning with his magic suppressed like this – and away from the bottom of the pile.

A white, featureless lift that could have been travelling up or down or sideways, and then he was in a new, garishly outfitted corridor – reds and blues, vivid golds. The Grandmaster’s colours. Loki’s heart beat faster, an anticipation that was almost more excitement than it was dread.

He was surprised at the number of rooms, concluded that this was perhaps a personal guest wing, or that the Grandmaster favoured many places to sleep and fuck, it was his planet after all. Eventually he was shown into one, decorated in brilliant colours, windows showing the heaps of trash beyond, though here a balcony too, and plants and trees with red and brown foliage were gamely trying to persist in what had to be fetid air.

The room was more ostentatious than Thor’s back on Asgard.

Loki swallowed, focused, reminded himself to think of something different. Easy enough to do, as the Grandmaster – dressed in lighter robes than the day before – emerged from one of the side doors.

‘Oh ho, it’s the pretty one. Good, good. You’re not even bothered by it, are you, sweetheart? I get the feeling you’ve been around the block a few times. One too many times. Pretty and jaded, maybe? Come here, darling.’

Loki sauntered over, a smile crossing his face. The guard that had escorted him left without a word. ‘Can’t blame me for a little cynicism.’

‘Don’t want to _blame_ you at all,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Unless you think, uh, you’ve done something to be blamed for? Is that your game? It’s- it’s not mine, but I can play just about anything. It’s in the name, you see.’

‘Clever,’ Loki said.

‘So they say,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘So they say. But look at this. You…you kept yourself looking all pretty and everything. Appreciate the robes I offered? They’re very sparkly and see-through. I’m a fan. Big fan. Hope you don’t mind about the magic tweaks, just- just to be safe as houses, you know how that is.’

Loki was going to reply, when the Grandmaster slid his hands confidently beneath the thin fabric of the robe. His hands  were warm, but his magic was again a cold, electric shock that made him tense before it changed to heat. He was still reacting to the Grandmaster’s magic in the same way as he had the day before? Had it even been the day before? How much time had passed? Hopefully not long.

‘There,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘You feel as strong as you look, or stronger? You know, you can fight me if you want to? I’d almost prefer it. But if you’re going to wait for the right moment, wait- ah, wait for the ropes. That will be fun for the both of us. Tilt your head back.’

Loki wondered at the talking. Was it a front? Or was it constant? At first he thought it would slide away entirely, and now he was growing annoyingly certain it would continue. After a pause, he tilted his head back, and then let his eyes close when he felt lips over his throat. More of that magic. He hadn’t felt magic that behaved like that for such a long time.

It had been a while since he’d taken such a passive role in sex. It was one thing to elect to bottom, he still tended to throw orders around, and it was very few who had ever come close to genuinely mastering him. Torturers didn’t count. He doubted this would count either. He’d follow a few orders, present his ass, get to come, perhaps be sore the next day, rinse and repeat until he learned the codes.

How hard could it be?

‘Put your hands behind your back,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘No, wait, oh I’m getting ahead of myself, whoops! Darling, take your robe off first. Clothing optional. Really, you’re not going to be needing it. At all. Here.’

The Grandmaster removed the robe, then stood behind Loki, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Then the Grandmaster grasped both of Loki’s arms, leaned in, breathing over those little hairs as though he’d seen.

‘Oh, just like this,’ the Grandmaster said, drawing Loki’s arms together behind his back. Loki tried not to see brief flashes of other times he’d been bound, because the memories that rose to the surface were always the worst ones. He tensed, and he knew from the change in the Grandmaster’s breathing that he liked it. Loki tried to calculate what order of a sadist he was dealing with, and how compatible it would be with his own masochism.

Something most didn’t know about him, but he’d use it to survive if he needed to.

‘Is this really necessary?’ Loki said, aiming for mocking, overshooting into scathing.

‘Darling, pretty one, sweetheart, I don’t know, is it? It’s making me _hot,_ so I think it is.’

‘You need to treat your guests so poorly to get off? Interesting.’

Ropes were sliding over his forearms, binding his arms so that he was grasping his own wrists. It wasn’t too much of a strain on his shoulders. It pushed his chest out. As the ropes were tied into place, hands moved around and tickled underneath the curve of his pectorals. Then came up and avoided his nipples, to squeeze at his shoulders.

‘Do you think I’m treating you poorly?’ the Grandmaster said, sounding perplexed. ‘Honestly? Are they milk-feeding the Lokis of Assburg until such a late age? That’s- That’s refreshing, nice try there, I’d give that a three out of ten, maybe a…maybe a four, we’re all about the benefit of the doubt here.’ Then a cheerful burst of: ‘This is nothing! We’re just getting _started. Relax._ Maybe you need something to help you along, sweetheart. Do you?’

The pill was pushed into his mouth on two fingers before Loki understood what was happening. It dissolved instantly, a sweet, carbon burn on his tongue, even as the Grandmaster’s magic made his mouth briefly cold. He blinked rapidly, but the Grandmaster was already standing behind him again, walking him towards the bed.

‘Drugs,’ Loki said, with some disgust.

‘Only the very best for you, princess.’

A moment to remember that he was going to try and be seductive, wasn’t he? Instead he’d bled his irritation all over the place, still annoyed to not be able to feel his magic, and in the gaping space where it had been, he could only feel the Grandmaster’s. His first play today had been hostility instead of cooperation. Stupid. He was off his game.

The dizziness that came was light, gentle. Made it easy to go to his knees – and then his stomach – on the bed. Easy to rest his head on the pillow. His breathing slowed, his cock began to get hard, and he licked at his lips because okay, that was definitely an aphrodisiac. It’d help, he supposed.

The blindfold, that was less appreciated, and he said as much.

‘Oh, fun,’ the Grandmaster said, as though he didn’t care.

_Oh, fun._

The blindfold was cinched tight enough to pull at some of the hairs on his head, little pinpricks that added to the lazy, slow fire that was beginning to roll through him. He pressed his lips together.

‘Upsy-daisy,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki made a face at the words, and then squirmed helpfully when his hips were pulled up, a pillow placed beneath them. A hand making sure his cock was pressed comfortably against it. Very considerate. It could be much worse. Loki experimentally thrust his hips downwards, and then hummed at how good it felt. A very nice aphrodisiac. Not sure of the components, but he might want some…to steal, for later. With the codes.

His thighs were spread, one ankle tied to the corner of the bed. He was so very open when the Grandmaster came back and knelt between his legs. His shoulders and arms shifted in the ropes. The darkness wasn’t welcome, and yet it added an uneasiness that thrilled through him like the Grandmaster’s magic did.

‘Why is your magic like that?’ Loki said, disarmed enough to ask _._

‘Having a fun time there with it? It just does what it…what it likes. Picks up on…picks up on magicians everywhere, just- automatically! So convenient, Lo-lo, you have no idea. Sometimes it can be a bit much, but that’s just- that’s just people not understanding what a gift it is. It’s good, isn’t it?’

Hands squeezing his ass, and Loki raised his hips up into the touch, only to realise his other ankle had been tied to the other corner of the bed at some point. His thighs burned. A little alarming, but this wasn’t terrible. He wasn’t unfamiliar with ropes or bondage. He’d make the most of it.

‘Enjoying the view?’ Loki purred.

‘Oh, oh _yes,_ really am, really…’ Fingers squeezing hard enough – one into the meat of his ass, the other into his thigh – that Loki winced. Then lubricant being painted liberally over him, everything wet and warm, and Loki, dazed, thought this part should really involve fingers inside of him, shouldn’t it? It’d been a while, but he knew that much.

Instead, fingers wrapping around his balls and pulling down slowly, an ache blooming in Loki’s gut. He couldn’t shift his legs, his arms were caught, and he twisted his whole torso to the side to either escape it, or at least let the Grandmaster know that it hurt. The Grandmaster laughed – chuckled – softly behind him.

‘Your…uh, your body’s not as cynical as you are,’ the Grandmaster said.

Then the sound of a cap opening and closing, and finally lubricant was being pushed into him. One finger thrusting deep straight away, more forceful than the Grandmaster’s words, and shocking when it withdrew at once, and then he thrust back in with two fingers. A burn, from the stretch, and then a brighter burn that was like nothing Loki had felt before, from…

From…

Loki’s eyes opened wide behind the blindfold.

‘What- _What-?’_

The lubricant _burned,_ and Loki’s words strangled off into gasps as he bucked forwards to get away, and crushed his hard cock into fabric. Good, painful, and…very unfair as an initial play. He groaned weakly, because the burn was building, searing into him, and-

‘Nothing permanent,’ the Grandmaster crooned. ‘Nothing damaging, pretty one. Just a bit of excitement. Here, see?’ Fingers digging down into his prostate, and Loki would swear later that he didn’t _yelp,_ because it was too soon for that kind of stimulation, and that heat was taking over the lower part of his body and creeping upwards, into the backs of his eyes, into his throat, making saliva flood his mouth. He panted, his head twisting. ‘Yes, yes, that’s quite- that’s quite good there, isn’t it? See, we’re starting off easy today. Easy now. Nothing has to be hard.’

Some people got older but never got much better at sex, but Loki was willing to concede that perhaps the Grandmaster knew something of the art. A little.

Until it began to hurt too much, and his legs jerked at the ropes as he tried to curl in and _away_ , even though it was useless. The Grandmaster was saying something happily, cheerfully, and Loki blew hard breaths out of his mouth and grit his teeth together and had no choice but to ride it because even if he _got away,_ that sad excuse for a lubricant would still be inside of him.

‘It’s always- You get used to it,’ the Grandmaster said, deliberately massaging it down into Loki’s prostate, making him curse heavily. ‘I’m so desensitised now, it’s just oh, tingly and shivery. Easy to forget how it can be the first time, if you’re not paying attention…’ An off tone to the Grandmaster’s voice, like he was trying to be reassuring, but Loki was almost certain he knew exactly what the lubricant would do.

It was getting somewhat easier to manage. With the aphrodisiac coursing through him – even without it, Loki suspected – that ridge of scratching, burning pain began to mimic the high preceding release. That, alone, made it worthwhile. Not enough that he’d find some and use it so liberally in the future, but enough that he’d…consider trying for a similar effect. Perhaps.

Focusing on breathing through the burn made it hard to care much that the Grandmaster was sliding into place behind him, pressing his cock forward, pushing _in._ It aggravated the lubricant immediately, and Loki hissed, digging his fingernails into his forearms. Another person would’ve hated it. Loki had _wanted_ to be that person, once. Now, he just squeezed the tears from his eyes and reminded himself that, really, this was still a better outcome than torture, _and_ had the benefit that he’d get an orgasm out of it.

That magic though, _inside_ of him, and Loki shuddered heavily, felt his spine going lax, as though he was turning to liquid. The pillow at his hips stopped him from slumping, the ropes stopped him from curling up. It was strong, and Loki vaguely wondered if that’s how it felt sometimes, when he fucked others.

The Grandmaster’s cock – from what Loki could tell – was neither overly large nor overly small. A good length to skate over Loki’s prostate, which ached from the Grandmaster’s insistent prodding, the liberal spread of the lubricant. Everything moving smoothly, and still burning like Loki had been stretched brutally.

The Grandmaster moaned behind him, hips thrusting in hard just at the end, slamming into Loki’s skin, all that bumbling almost-idiocy now something darker, directed, and Loki pushed away the unease, the apprehension, because there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, it had been too long since he’d been fucked like this. Far too long.

‘You’re- You’re very tight, it’s, ah, _very_ nice.’

A strangled laugh, as Loki turned his head to the side, trying to get enough breath to talk. ‘Only nice?’

‘Greedy, I like that! I like that in a- in something like you. Princess.’

Loki didn’t miss the _something,_ and flung it into the corner of his mind where he’d be able to look it over later. Concentration was becoming impossible. Release was very close, and he wanted to sink into it. A few seconds of oblivion that felt like falling, but weren’t like falling at all.

Sakaar might as well give him this, if nothing else.

About ten heavy, sharp thrusts, and Loki gasped wetly, clawed into himself, the grazes on his forearms adding to how deliciously bright the sensations were.

Then…nothing.

The Grandmaster stopped, slid out, and then got off the bed after patting Loki on the ass.

‘Good, good, a good place to stop for now. I think. Drink? We have- We have everything!’

It took about two minutes for Loki to come down from shock and realise what had happened, and then, snarling, began to hump into the pillow – it pulled at his leg muscles too much, ached, and it…wasn’t enough.

_Damn it!_

‘Is that- Really is that _any_ way to treat a guest?’ Loki said finally, turning his head to the side. Unable to see a damn thing. ‘About this blindfold-’

‘-It really does suit you. It’s just perfect. I thought something to stop you from talking, but I like to hear your voice. You don’t, ah, speak out of turn. Which I find _intriguing_ , Lo-lo, because I, I think…if the circumstances were _different…_ But they’re not, we have to live in the present, don’t we? Make the most of the situations we find ourselves in.’

The sound of a drink being poured. The Grandmaster said ‘Oh, that’s nice, well done, I’ll have another,’ as though he was complimenting someone else, and Loki tensed to realise that perhaps there were other people here. Once he thought it, he knew it made sense. But he’d not noticed anyone when he’d first entered.

The lubricant was burning inside of him still, dully now. His cock ached from arousal and grinding it down into fabric. It might be some of the best fabric out there, but it was still more abrasive than a slick hand around himself. His hair was sticky and wet at his forehead, where he’d cold-sweated through the worst of the burning sensation.

His ankles were sore, his forearms grazed.

He began to reassess the position he was in, and wondered whether to treat it as a delightful sex marathon that was going to run him ragged, or something more sinister. It was obviously the latter, but Loki didn’t have to check into that part until he had no other choice.

The Grandmaster came and sat on the bed, slid two fingers into Loki’s ass and left them there, while continuing to sip at his drink.

Loki revised his plan from just finding out the access codes and getting off the planet, to something that involved burning things down or, at the very least, ruining something. At least making sure the Grandmaster had a bad day.

The touch wasn’t enough to do anything more than leave Loki on a minor edge of lust, and remind him of his place.

‘I don’t- You know,’ Loki said, ‘I don’t believe I’ve been a sex slave before.’

‘Mmm, slavery, we don’t _do_ slavery here. What a hideous word. Honestly, that’s- Just such an unfair assessment of Sakaar, what we’re…what _I’m_ about. Is this impatience? I can- I can _really_ understand impatience, it’s, ha, relatable.’ Fingers began to massage gently inside of him, and tension that Loki was carrying in his shoulders, his knees, began to leave him. ‘You’re very impatient, princess. Sometimes the wait can be- I’m going to show you a _good time.’_

 A pause, where it was just that gentle massaging, the sound of the Grandmaster drinking whatever he was drinking, and Loki beginning to float on that faint burn, the stirrings of pleasure, enough to keep his cock half-hard, his breathing not quite even.

‘There’s no point declaring someone a companion, until I know we’re…we’re compatible. That you’re compatible, with me. What else would I keep you here for? You’re too, ah, dangerous to leave _unattended._ I say that really, _really,_ with the utmost respect, just- so much respect. Huge fan. I live in my own- on my own planet, it’s lovely, but I’m not _completely_ out of the loop. Oh, this really is very good.’ The sound of a glass being set down, fingers moving carelessly in Loki’s ass as the Grandmaster shifted back onto the bed. ‘Later, I’ll get you to try it. Best cocktails, nothing like them, they’ll blow your mind, but first it’s my turn.’

It was really much harder to ignore the sinister aspect.

‘I feel like I can… I can really _open up_ with you,’ the Grandmaster said fondly. Then he withdrew his fingers and his hard cock thrust back into Loki with no preamble, no re-application of any kind of lubricant, and Loki winced, grunted, as the Grandmaster began to fuck him again. Rougher this time, every inward stroke coring him. There was enough leftover lubricant to stop everything from hurting outright, but enough time had passed that it had begun to dry and the friction was impossible to ignore.

Loki hated that it was still good despite all that, and then gave up on that, and focused on the fact that it was still _good._

Minutes passed, the Grandmaster occasionally cooing over Loki’s perfect ass, the dip of his spine – the Grandmaster was a _fan_ apparently, he seemed to be a fan of a lot of things – or his hair, which the Grandmaster described as ‘midnight – ah, no, I know - _ebony_ tresses.’ Eventually the praise just became background noise, and Loki focused on the blackness before his eyes and the sharp pleasure thrumming through him, pulling tighter, and felt a snarl of triumph come over him when he realised he was going to come.

The Grandmaster chose that moment to stop, withdraw, and then pet Loki’s thigh with a light patronising touch that was nothing more than irritating.

Loki growled sharply into the bed. Then an exhale that was close to a sob. He’d never had patience for edging at the best of times. Complaints built inside of him, but he discarded them. Perhaps if he pretended he didn’t mind, if he didn’t fight it, the Grandmaster would get bored of this game.

Loki hid his wince, waited for his breathing to settle, hated how empty he felt. Was beginning to get _really_ tired of the ropes.

‘There, there,’ the Grandmaster said, still petting Loki’s thigh. The touch vanished as he bent down, picked up something, and then resumed drinking whatever he’d had before. ‘Oh, no, terrible. Too- lukewarm. _Yuck._ Make another.’

The sound of a drink being mixed to Loki’s left.

Loki – trying to distract himself from the ache of arousal in his balls, his cock, the base of his spine – carefully revised his assessment of his circumstances. He’d not expected the Grandmaster to be someone with the kind of nature to bother with edging. Unless he was taking some kind of drug as well? It was possible. Maybe the drink?

_Perhaps he’s just a lunatic._

Loki’s eyebrows lifted, and his shoulders slumped.

The meaningless petting on his thigh again, as the Grandmaster sipped his new drink.

‘I’m enjoying this,’ the Grandmaster said, with that kind of inane lightness that he reserved for everything, it seemed. He could have been referring to the drink, or Loki, or the view from the windows. Loki didn’t bother clarifying.

‘And you, pet?’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Ah, has no one, has no one been treating you _right_ lately? Someone like you, Lo-lo, should be _lavished_ with attention, and you’re all…you’re all _bristly_ about it. Everyone’s been wham, bam, thank you Assburg, haven’t they? Just _enjoy_ yourself, that’s- that’s what we’re all about here, doesn’t it sound nice? I’ve made the greatest planet. Honestly, I’m just so- so wonderful.’

Loki sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

*

By the fifth time the Grandmaster withdrew, Loki was weak and exhausted, and really _wasn’t_ used to situations like this. Through torture? Certainly. Through sex? He’d repeatedly circled back around on the idea that the Grandmaster _was_ torturing him, but sexual torment aside, it seemed that maybe the Grandmaster was just…into it.

But Loki still whined into the bed, tried not to make any noise that sounded like sobbing, sore and throbbing and wanting to come so badly he’d begun to think of ways of hiding his approaching orgasm just to get one past the Grandmaster – it never worked. His cock _hurt_. The Grandmaster had reapplied lubricant at varying points – a non-burning kind, and the burning kind, which was both a mercy, and not at all, because the friction was still a _lot,_ and he was beginning to think this wouldn’t end. He felt raw and open, the Grandmaster’s magic a fresh assault every time until it settled. 

The aches in Loki’s joints had faded, a buzz of unpleasant background noise. The Grandmaster had patted Loki’s grazed ankles at some point, murmuring that he had a ‘drink that would help with that.’ Whether Loki would get it or not, was another matter entirely.

‘Mm, good day. Fight tonight, if you’d- ah, if you’d like to join me? They’re _something,_ really something, you’d- you’ll love it. Not my big guy tonight, no, just some…smaller _aperitifs_ before the main event, but we build up in bouts or, ah, seasons. You can sit with me, a high honour, we’ll have to make sure you behave, I suppose, but I don’t expect that to be difficult.’

Loki groaned when those two fingers slid back into his ass, just resting there, like his hips were a convenient armrest. Even those fingers, still inside of him, awoke tiny flares of pain, and larger pulses of lust that had him fighting not to grind his cock into the bed because that didn’t feel pleasurable at all, anymore.

‘This is all very impressive,’ Loki said, his voice weaker, more strained than before. ‘I’m very impressed.’

‘Me too, me too. I expected you to tap out way, way back. Your ass just doesn’t quit, does it?’ Laughter, and Loki didn’t bother playing along. He just wanted some water. He wanted to _come,_ and then sleep for a couple of days. It had been hours. The breaks between, the interminable thrusting in the meantime. It would have been boring, were it not for the fact that Loki had been riding the ridge close to coming on and off, for _hours._

Loki’s voice broke, when those two fingers shifted and then pressed down hard into his prostate, which was far too overused for the action. He bucked down into the bed, his cock feeling bruised, and had no leverage to get away.

‘You’ve made your point,’ Loki gritted out.

‘Oh, I like it, I like it, that you think I’m making a point. Is this my master plan then? Is that-? Hilarious! That’s so good. What, I’ll fuck you into behaving? I have- I have drugs and…I have other things, I have…honestly _so_ much to help you realise your place here. It’s not this, really, this is just…passing the time. Don’t you think? Are you sad that you haven’t come yet? Aggrieved? Don’t you know that sometimes it’s better to wait for what’s worthwhile? It’s like…the fighting. Sometimes you have to build up to the main event. That’s- That’s just sensible, little Loki. Little…that’s… _very_ nice.’

He’d been pushing rhythmically into Loki’s prostate while he’d been talking, and the swollen, heavy pain of it had changed into something else. An aching pleasure rolling through him, and Loki knew about milking and knew it wouldn’t be good enough and still thought he’d take that over the _nothing_ he’d been given so far.

‘You like that,’ the Grandmaster said, a smile in his voice. A smile always in his voice. Even Loki didn’t talk that constantly through a shit-eating grin, and that was saying something.

Loki moaned in agreement, and then focused on breathing.

‘You’d like anything, at this point,’ the Grandmaster added. His tone was darker then, mocking, and Loki frowned, tried – once more – to use the fabric beneath him to rub off the blindfold. It didn’t work, tied too tightly around his head. ‘Wouldn’t you?’

_‘Please,’_ Loki said. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it. Now, his voice more plaintive than before, less angrily demanding.

‘Please what?’

‘Let me come.’ No point being embarrassed about that. They both knew it was what he wanted.

‘That’s- You still haven’t gotten it yet, have you? I’ll help you, I like- I like helping people so much! Here, I’ll just…’

The Grandmaster shifted on the bed, withdrew his fingers, sheathed himself in one hard thrust that had Loki’s back bowing sharply, his ankles pulling at the ropes.

‘I’ll _show_ you,’ the Grandmaster said, chuckling indulgently. ‘You’ll get it eventually.’

The Grandmaster didn’t let him come that time, either. By the time he withdrew, Loki was shaking hard, eyes burning, and thought that maybe…maybe he was starting to understand.

*

Loki was almost insensate by the time the Grandmaster was done. He heard the sound of him putting his pants back on, walking elsewhere to get a drink, all while Loki’s ass leaked the Grandmaster’s seed and Loki _still hadn’t come._ Loki’s breathing was veering towards pathetic sobbing at this point, and he didn’t have the energy to pretend otherwise.

‘Just…untie him, you know what to do,’ the Grandmaster said dismissively, and then: ‘I’ll see you tonight, honey! Get some rest!’

The Grandmaster left, the door closing behind him. Loki didn’t bother fighting whatever servant or guard untied him. But he _did_ reach down to get a hand on his cock, only to find his wrist held in a tight grip. He didn’t realise he was whining until he was told to shut up.

_‘Please-’_

‘Cut it out.’

Then, fiddling between his legs, the cold burning of metal and Loki hissed and lashed out, his voice breaking into nothing when he was tasered into compliance. By the time they were done – leaving the blindfold on him – he knew they’d put something on his cock, around his balls. Knew without looking that it was a cage that wouldn’t let him come. Ground molars together in sheer outrage.

He pulled the blindfold off with trembling hands and then slumped back onto the bed, reaching down between his legs to simply feel what had been done. When his fingers brushed against the locking mechanism, a mild electric shock buzzed into the tender nerves of his pelvis, and he yanked his hand back and swore.

_Of course._

‘Here,’ a voice above him, and Loki squinted at what must have been the bartender, holding a drink out to Loki. ‘It’ll help.’

It took about a minute to decide if it was worth it – risking being drugged again – and then he realised it didn’t matter, he was too thirsty and tired to care. He pushed himself up onto his hip and then took the drink, sipping at it. A light, cooling beverage, that _did_ ease the aches in his joints and left fatigue in the wake of the quietening pain.

‘Anything I should know?’ Loki said idly, once he was halfway through.

‘He’s not done with you,’ the bartender said.

‘I _know_ that.’ Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Anything useful?’

‘Don’t complain too much. He gets testy.’

‘That’s… I _was_ complaining,’ Loki said, looking up and smiling wryly. He _had_ complained strenuously, the second last time the Grandmaster had withdrawn. He’d cursed him by the names of about fifteen planets, more gods, and the Grandmaster had laughed like it was the best punchline to a joke he’d ever heard. Meanwhile, Loki had been reaching for his magic and finding only that empty void, so frustrated he could scream.

‘Not like that,’ the bartender said, taking back the drink once Loki was finished, and handing him a thermos of something. ‘Don’t tell him no from the outset.’

‘I gathered,’ Loki said. ‘I wasn’t planning on saying no.’

‘You say that now,’ the bartender said ominously, before walking back over to his bar, and refusing to enter into any other conversation. Loki watched him cleaning glasses, preparing other drinks, and then smelled the contents of the thermos, which only seemed to be cold water. He sipped at that too, before tiredness – not drugged this time – began to overtake him.

‘You can sleep here,’ the bartender said, without looking at him, as Loki slumped in slow-motion back onto the bed. ‘He won’t be back anyway.’

‘Yes,’ Loki said slowly. He pressed his fingers carefully to his pelvis, and wished he could get fingers around himself, but the delicate golden contraption stopped that.

‘I’ll wake you when it’s time to shower and change for the fight. It’s best to pretend you like watching combat.’

‘I do,’ Loki murmured.

‘Then you’ll fit right in.’

Loki nodded as his breathing slowed, knowing that he needed his wits about him – as much as possible anyway – to schmooze that evening. He rubbed absently at the wetness that still clung to the corners of his eyes, unable to tell if he was upset because he wasn’t allowed to come, annoyed at the entire situation or just…too tired to stop himself. He wouldn’t like to admit it outright, but there was something delicious – if terrifying – about the Grandmaster’s ability to work him over like that. He was put out by not being allowed to come – he’d never had someone so intent on _that_ before – but he was curious to know what would happen next.

Curiosity was always the better choice, between that and despair, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **New tags:** punishment, deep throating, clover clamps, forced orgasm, ruined orgasm, multiple orgasms, conditioning, hurt/comfort, praise kink, sex toys, aftercare.
> 
> I hope you didn’t think things were going to get _less_ dubcon over time. Like, legit, this is a rough chapter and earns the noncon warning.

 

Watching the gladiators fight to the death, safely ensconced away in some kind of entertainment chamber, mingling with guests, helped remind him why he was going along with this in the first place. He was no stranger to combat, war or battle. He was no stranger to fighting. But these sorts of spectator sports were better viewed from above, rather than in the melee. No doubt Thor would feel differently, but Thor wasn’t here.

There had been a note in his chamber that he was to wear the provided apparel for the evening. Loki had expected something ridiculously see-through, he bitterly laughed at the idea of something that would display the cock cage for all to see. Perhaps he could beg off and claim food poisoning. Instead, he was shocked to see something very like his Asgardian battle armour, but accented with different colours than he was used to. He thumbed the fabric and then stroked it with his index finger. It was very fine, and seemed as though it might even be suitable for battle.

His forehead furrowed. It was vexatious, attempting to work out the Grandmaster’s motives and end goals. Especially as whenever he moved, he was reminded of the metal between his legs. Of course it had warmed from his body temperature, but he couldn’t ignore it. Feeling it there reminded him of how thoroughly the Grandmaster had worked him over, and how frustrating it was that he couldn’t simply get some fingers around his cock and find some relief.

Worse still, that he was expected to piss through the cage, that he had to shower with it. When he was schmoozing with the guests – learning that many were uncertain of their place on Sakaar, even as others had been there long enough to become incredibly, naively confident – he felt it there, though his clothing hid it from others. He would shoot the Grandmaster sidelong glances, wondering if he was enjoying this, but the Grandmaster would always be talking to others and never seem to notice.

That evening, he expected someone to come and remove it, no one did.

The next day, no one visited. Loki felt anxiety building as he expected someone to turn up, and then felt a different anxiety when he thought perhaps this was a _strategy._ That built until – sickening of his own pacing – he amassed some food to eat, took some books to read from the bookshelf, and elected to while away the time, reminding himself that this was nothing like being imprisoned in a cell on Asgard. For a start, he had a view to the trash heaps of Sakaar. Wonderful.

Then, he tried very hard not to think about the events that had occurred after he’d been imprisoned in a cell, and focused instead on a book that – apparently – was a complete omnibus on all the different types of magic in the universe. It wasn’t. He wished for a pen to make judgemental notes in the columns, and instead settled for muttering under his breath at it.

Every time he shifted in the chair he felt the cage and ground his teeth together.

A few hours later, as night descended, he sat upon the bed and tried to see if he could manoeuvre it off somehow, and succeeded in only giving himself several consecutive electric shocks that had him growling in frustration. He threw himself back on the bed, closed his eyes, thought of everything the Grandmaster had done before that cock cage had been placed on him, and then realised he was getting hard and there wasn’t really anywhere for his cock to _go._

‘Damn it,’ he muttered, getting up quickly and focusing on another of the books until the constrained ache of it went away. This wasn’t fair, and this absolutely wasn’t something he was used to dealing with. It annoyed him that the Grandmaster wasn’t even there to enjoy what he’d wrought. Loki was left dealing with this on his own and the Grandmaster was…what? Watching another fight? Loki hadn’t been invited out that evening, and he ended up pacing again, despite not meaning to, waiting to see what the next day would bring.

*

Mid-morning the next day, and a guard – different to the last – collected him, took him down corridors, and Loki made a note of the codes that were being used to allow him into different sections of the building. Once more, he was led down the Grandmaster’s corridor, passing emblazoned patches of red and cobalt blue, bright golds, a jade green here and there. Glaring and compelling all at once.

Loki’s heart was already beating faster. He had no idea what the Grandmaster had planned.

A different room, and though it looked similar to the last, the bed was a four poster, with metal rings jutting out at points where you might secure a captive, or bed slave. There were chests of drawers and cabinets, brightly coloured, and judging from the sex toys resting proudly on top, there was no doubt as to what they stored. This was a room more obviously about sexual adventures than the last.

The Grandmaster stood by the bed, smiling that same infuriating smile.

Loki smiled briefly back, looked around the room boldly, trying to see how many other people were in here. Only a bartender, the same one as before, standing behind a bar. Loki didn’t think it helped knowing that he would be performing for an audience from the outset.

‘He looks a little _tetchy,_ doesn’t he?’ the Grandmaster said, his smile broadening.

‘And that wasn’t your intention?’ Loki said, gesturing between his legs, even though the new clothing hid it.

‘No appreciation for the finer things in life,’ the Grandmaster said, walking forwards. Loki watched him, didn’t move, didn’t bother looking around the room again.

‘I think you’ll find that for most, _coming_ is one of the finer things in life.’

‘Oh ho, is it? If you say so. I like the build-up. You’re an impatient soul, but looking lovely as always, darling. Deciding to go with _layers_ today! I like it, I like it. Had enough of the transparent robes? They so suit you. Such a shame to not show that body off.’

The Grandmaster hooked an arm around Loki’s waist and jerked him forwards until their chests were touching. Then a hand between his legs, pushing the cock cage – and Loki’s cock – up and back, so that he hissed and his hands clenched into fists by his side. The Grandmaster’s hands were almost as invasive as his magic, which made the surface of his skin tense briefly.

‘You kept it on,’ the Grandmaster crooned. ‘You’re so very _good_ for me.’

Loki stared. Was he _meant_ to take it off? But no, the way the Grandmaster’s gaze went from friendly to cunning and dark, back to friendly, he was just…teasing.

‘I’m beginning to think you’re all show,’ Loki said, lowering his voice to a purr, leaning in so that his cheek was brushing the Grandmaster’s. One of his hands lifted, dared to trail down the Grandmaster’s flank. Curling around his waist the way the Grandmaster was doing the same to Loki, so that he _felt_ that rumble of laughter, even as the breaths brushed across his face.

‘Are you?’ the Grandmaster said, sounding innocent. ‘Can’t have that, can we? Is that all it will take then? An orgasm? Shall we get this cock cage off you? I wouldn’t want you to think I was _cruel,_ I can be ah, I can be so _generous._ Honestly, I thought I was last time, I didn’t realise the…citizens of Assdale had such, well, _high_ standards. Make it hard for a guy, huh? That’s…well, I do like a challenge.’

Loki doubted it, but it was hard to concentrate as the Grandmaster undid the fly and fastenings at Loki’s pants and had sunk his hands within, tugging insistently on the cage like he could simply pull it off. He couldn’t, and Loki grimaced, forcing his breathing to steadiness. Then his cock began to harden from the strange but consistent attention, and he pressed his lips together. The Grandmaster watched him, leaning back just enough to see everything.

‘Well, really, I think I might have to show- ah, show you…’ the Grandmaster trailed off. ‘I can work with that. I think we’re going to have a fun- a really fun day. You’re going to sleep so well tonight. So well. Kiss me.’

A shiver as fingers stroked the sensitive skin above the cage, and Loki’s lips brushed over the Grandmaster’s, finding it easier than he thought to embrace that warmth. The Grandmaster took control of the kiss with an adeptness that was somehow still jarring, despite the fact that the Grandmaster’s bumbling way of approaching the world worked nicely alongside his ability to rule over others. He kissed with a playfulness, moving his lips against Loki’s, until Loki participated and the Grandmaster withdrew. The third time, Loki forced himself not to lean forwards, kept his mouth open, and felt the Grandmaster’s tongue touching his, then slicking over it.

The heat of it was very nice. It was far more intimate than what he’d expected, and at some point he’d went from touching the Grandmaster’s sides to hanging on and concentrating on his role. Not the leader, not the one who was meant to participate, and if he stayed still and let himself receive, the Grandmaster _was_ generous.

‘How’s that?’ the Grandmaster said. Loki just hummed, pressing his hips forward. ‘Oh, hold up there cowboy, wow, all right already! _Pushy._ If you’re so eager-’ The fingers that stroked his face became two pills on his tongue, and Loki jerked back shocked, hating that he was surprised by the subterfuge. The pills dissolved so quickly that by the time he thought to spit them out, they were nothing more than taste, bitter, sour and tart in his mouth.

Two, this time. Not just one.

‘Was that really necessary?’

‘We’re not just about _necessary,_ here,’ the Grandmaster said, stepping forwards and removing Loki’s clothing. ‘We’re not just about _needs._ Sometimes it’s about wants, too, isn’t it? You _want_ to come, you don’t _need_ to. So we’ll, uh, we’ll make sure you’re satisfied on…on every level. That way- That way we can do away with some of this attitude, don’t get me wrong, I like it, it’s- It’s cute. It’s cute. But talk about topping from the bottom!’

The Grandmaster started laughing, even as he bent down and removed Loki’s boots. Loki’s breathing was becoming more laboured, the aphrodisiac – that was one of them at least – coiling through him, making his cock strain against those metal bars until it began to sting. The Grandmaster made a clucking noise of sympathy when he saw it, and then reached between Loki’s legs and undid the mechanism easily, because of course the electrocution didn’t trigger for _him._ He carelessly tossed it onto the bed and then grasped both of Loki’s wrists.

‘Please, I’m going to ask- I’m going to _ask_ nicely, now, because it’s important to be nice, isn’t it? Manners, they matter. _Don’t_ touch yourself.’

Loki struggled not to swallow at the threat in those words. He only nodded, his fingers curling until the Grandmaster beamed at him and dropped his wrists.

‘Now…now…things to do, things to do. So many options. I suppose you’d better, ah, lie down and make yourself comfortable. Actually, before we start, how do you feel about sucking cock? Are you- are you mindful of your teeth? I’ve noticed, honestly, there’s so many people that have _fangs_ or…acid for saliva or just…’ the Grandmaster shuddered. ‘But you seem to have nice, normal teeth. Can you be mindful of them?’

‘If that’s the way you like it,’ Loki said. Something he thought he’d actually be good at, perhaps it would put the Grandmaster in a better mood. He remembered the bartender saying that the Grandmaster could get testy if Loki said no. Loki hadn’t said no, but he still thought the Grandmaster was…displeased.

‘Never been a big fan of teeth. All that sensitive skin, no _thank you._ Lie down then. On your back. Shoulders lined up to the end of the mattress, head off it. I’m going to just…slide on up in there. That will be- hmm, yes, give me some time to think about what I’m going to do to you.’

Loki hesitated for only a couple of seconds. He knew exactly what position the Grandmaster had in mind, knew exactly how little control he’d have. Still, it wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter, and he didn’t _dislike_ sucking people off. It wasn’t as though the Grandmaster’s cock was an unreasonable length or girth. It’d just…been a while. The Grandmaster wasn’t someone he could ask to take his time.

He got onto the bed, glared at the cock cage resting there and dropped it off the bed where it landed with a clang. The Grandmaster – busy at one of the chest of drawers – only laughed, as though truly delighted at how much Loki hated it.

It really was a lot more fun to be on the _giving_ end, Loki decided. When he got off this godforsaken planet, he was going to get the bad taste out of his mouth by finding someone to fuck. As diverting as this all was, it was beginning to erode some part of him. As he lay down on the mattress, he had a brief, vivid fantasy of turning everything in here to violence and blood. Except he didn’t have most of his magic, he didn’t have any of his weapons, and he suspected he’d get precisely nowhere with that.

‘What does the second pill do?’ Loki said.

‘You’ll see,’ the Grandmaster sing-songed.

‘Since I’ve already taken it, you could tell me? Knowing can be an effective way to build anticipation, I’ve heard.’

‘That’s fun, isn’t it? You trying to tell me how to direct this? Telling me how to build anticipation? You’re such a- Wow, they make them slow on Assburg. Don’t they, Lo-lo?’

In that instant, Loki knew he was screwed. The Grandmaster had well and truly had enough of Loki’s attitude – which was just Loki making conversation, but _okay._

‘Why do I suddenly feel like I’m not going to enjoy this very much?’ Loki said. Because it obviously _didn’t matter._

‘Goodness, I don’t know! When have I ever given you the impression that you’re not going to enjoy yourself in my company? What has life taught you, to doubt- to doubt me like that? I’m wounded, I’m… Poor Lo-lo, so hard for you, so hard. You’re obviously thinking too much, just…let’s just make that a bit easier, because wow it sounds like a rabbit warren in that brain of yours!’

The Grandmaster came back, leaned over him holding what looked like clover clamps connected to a chain. Loki thought that the smile the Grandmaster often wore was just the same amount of irritating to see upside down as it was right side up.

Then, the Grandmaster was gently stroking his fingers over sensitive nipples, quietly drawing them up unto erect nubs, making a pleased humming sound even as Loki closed his eyes. There was no point watching. He left his hands down by his sides. Compliance was important, besides, the aphrodisiac had kicked in and everything felt good. Though he still thought it would feel good without the aphrodisiac, but…maybe he’d never get to know that.

The clamps were deftly attached, and Loki took a moment to absorb that burning pain, knowing that it would get worse. He slowed his breathing, and the Grandmaster, as though appreciating it, or perhaps knowing it was pointless, patted Loki’s ribs.

‘You’re- You’re really just prime for decorating, aren’t you? Have you ever thought about rings, piercings? Your nipples would look very fine. I suppose…I’ll have a think about them, but today let’s- let’s make sure you feel satisfied, because that’s what we care about here! The pleasure principle.’

The Grandmaster leaned back and trailed the backs of his fingers along Loki’s mouth.

‘Open up, sweetheart,’ he said, and Loki could hear the smile in his voice, even though his eyes were closed.

The position he was in made the blood concentrate in his head. He was already experiencing the rush of it when he opened his mouth, slid his tongue over his lower teeth. The pain at his nipples clouded things, the aphrodisiac made everything seem like a wonderful idea, Loki’s misgivings coming and going in flashes. His balls were beginning to ache, far earlier than normal. He reached for his magic absently, wanting to wrap his fingers around it, hold it as a mental reminder that he had back up if he needed it. There was nothing to wrap his fingers around, he huffed through his nose.

As the Grandmaster slid his cock into Loki’s mouth, he first felt that sensation of alien magic, before he could even get a sense of the taste. It was little etheric hooks digging into his tongue, curling down the back of his throat, tentacles of cold that fizzled into nothingness, and then became warmth. Behind that, the taste of mild salt, mild soap, and Loki shifted absently, tilted his head back to improve the angle. He felt dizzy.

A palm resting on his chest – above the chain connecting the clamps – the Grandmaster leaning over him, and Loki paced his breathing, moved his tongue sensuously over the head of the Grandmaster’s cock, liked that he could hear a shift in breathing.

‘Yes, okay,’ the Grandmaster said, as though to himself. ‘Okay then.’ In a brighter tone. ‘Look at that! No teeth at all! But I’ve always liked a- um, liked to make the stakes interesting, so-’

Fingers spider-walking towards the chain, and then a slow tug on that cold, silvery chain that had Loki’s lower back arching, his fingers digging down into the bed. The dull burn became two sharp points stabbing into his chest, and Loki couldn’t close his mouth, grit his teeth, the sound he made muffled by the Grandmaster’s cock in his mouth.

‘Ow ow ow,’ the Grandmaster said, and then laughed. ‘That does look like it hurts.’ Fingers dropping the chain, brushing over Loki’s nipple where the clamps were attached. ‘You seem like a guy that can- ah- do a lot of…that can _multitask._ It’s more fun that way, isn’t it? Mm, but I’m beginning to feel a little chilled, so just bear with me, just…’

The Grandmaster’s hips bucked forwards, and Loki’s eyes flew open, one of his arms rising half off the bed, thinking to brace the Grandmaster’s thighs. It was too late anyway, the head of that cock wedging against the back of Loki’s throat, and Loki trying to remember how to _open_ it even as the chain was repeatedly tugged. Little tiny jerks that made the clamps tighten more and more each time, until Loki could hardly concentrate on choking, because the pain was spearing into him. A quick, racing fear that the Grandmaster was doing actual damage, and then it didn’t matter, because the Grandmaster was rocking insistently, as though he could just force Loki’s throat open.

‘What’s the point of this angle if you don’t _work_ with me here!’ the Grandmaster said, some gleeful frustration even as Loki’s heels dug down into the bed.

A sharp cry, his throat opened to voice it, and then the Grandmaster was _in._ Loki’s nostrils flared, his throat worked automatically, gags that were useless chest spasms, and the Grandmaster moaning happily above him because of them.

‘Good,’ the Grandmaster said breathlessly. ‘Good, good. Oh, that’s…’

Fingers petting his chest, and Loki could hardly feel it even as he craved it. The clamps hadn’t released their pressure, and Loki wanted this over and done with so he could get them _off._

The Grandmaster pulled back enough that Loki could suck down a breath, before thrusting back into that open throat. Loki was ready for it this time, creating a seal with his lips, sucking hard. He wanted to spitefully graze with his teeth, but that would be suicide. Instead, he offered a warm, wet vacuum, his tongue moving only a little in the cramped space, but moving all the same. He felt the corners of his mouth getting wet, heard the sounds of his own throat, knew distantly that he was still hard.

‘Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve done this?’ the Grandmaster said, sounding almost nostalgic. ‘Five, maybe six days ago. My god, it’s been so _long.’_

The rhythm for Loki was clumsy. The Grandmaster never withdrew long enough for Loki to get full breaths, and that forceful slide back into the column of his throat – made easier by the angle – made him want to gasp. Instead, he dragged his fingers over the bedspread. Soon, he didn’t have to worry about working his tongue, the Grandmaster was fucking into his throat and Loki just hoped he didn’t forget that Loki had to breathe. Really, all Loki had to worry about was oxygen, and minding his teeth.

He would have laughed, but no sounds emerged around the Grandmaster’s cock when it was pressed that deep.

Just as the pain began to blend into the background again, finally, just as the rhythm of it became good, the Grandmaster withdrew. Loki felt a line of saliva fall back onto his cheek, reached up to rub it away. He gasped for breath, throat aching, and stroked his neck, as though he could soothe the soreness. He liked it, too, in a belated sort of fashion. That feeling of being used, such things that he could never admit to others, where he could pretend that everything was the aphrodisiac.

The Grandmaster came and stood behind him again, his legs brushing against Loki’s hair, his hands coming up and cupping his jaw, thumbs painting over the slickness at the corners of his mouth.

‘I had a feeling you’d be rather, ah, accomplished at irrumatio,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki smiled absently against those fingers, already feeling a little dazed. ‘I have the strangest feeling that you don’t get to, get to _exercise_ this very often, though? Maybe a little unpracticed. But sometimes it’s better that way, isn’t it? Your hair is remarkably soft.’

The Grandmaster reached over him, pulled the chain connecting the two nipple clamps and Loki groaned roughly, his body curling into it. That just _hurt._

‘Ooo, oh, yes, that looks really, _very_ tender. These are, um, going to have to come off soon. That will be fun!’

‘I must say,’ Loki choked out, ‘they’re not my favourite. I suspect that’s why you like them so much.’

‘It’s also very nice to adorn you, princess. All that silver, seems to _suit._ I thought maybe gold…that’s more my style, I think. You really are _very_ pretty.’

The words were warming, but the pain wasn’t, and even when the chain was dropped, it was useless in helping that sharpness fade away. The tension in the clamps escalated. Loki could hardly concentrate on anything.

‘Oh no, I think I- _Whoops._ We’ll just, here. Here then.’

Loki knew, distantly, that clamps hurt more coming off. He knew, but wanted them gone so desperately that it hadn’t fully hit him as the Grandmaster removed them deftly, that things were going to get _worse._

His body responded to the pain before he was consciously aware of it. His hands came up and clapped over his chest, except the grandmaster grabbed his wrists and forced them back to the bed, instead pressing his fingers down onto Loki’s nipples. The pain built into blasting points, diffused out, and Loki struggled to breathe through it. The Grandmaster cooed something to him, and Loki saw bursts of white and green and red behind his eyelids, deciding that, actually, he didn’t need to have anything to do with those ever again.

‘We’re fine,’ the Grandmaster was saying. ‘We’re fine. Always, always so fascinating to learn what someone likes, isn’t it? That was a swing and a miss! Here, this- ah, there we go.’

Loki moaned weakly at the fingers that curved around his half-hard cock, just holding it, before jacking it slowly.

‘There we go,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘That’s nice, isn’t it? We’ve got to do something about those ah, those arms of yours. Getting _handsy._ I like my canvas to, well, stay still sometimes. You’ve got no problems with that, do you?’

A weak shake of his head. No, no problems. It was obvious which bent the Grandmaster followed when he was displeased, and Loki was too tired to fight every part of this. Besides, the hand on his cock – after being edged for so long the other day, after having the cock cage and not being able to get a hand on himself – was incredible. The Grandmaster didn’t have to do much for the pleasure to swamp him, to ride out the pain that sat heavy in his chest like a bruise.

The Grandmaster let go, moved away, and Loki made a faint noise of protest. Then he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his chest. The red of burst capillaries beneath his skin, paleness already darkening. Those bruises were going to be awful. He shifted, sagged back to the bed when the mattress could support his head. He could taste the Grandmaster’s cock in his mouth, saliva drying on his lips.

‘Made yourself more comfortable?’ the Grandmaster said, returning. ‘Excellent. Lovely bit of foresight. Here, we’re just going to…’

A thick metal cuff around his wrist, and then Loki’s eyes opened when his arm flew backwards and connected to the metal post of the bed with a clang.

‘Magnets!’ the Grandmaster said gleefully.

Loki’s arm was stretched up, out, and he tugged experimentally. Very _strong_ magnets apparently.

‘Lucky number two,’ the Grandmaster said, getting onto the bed with an enthusiasm that wasn’t infectious. Loki stared at the cuff, expected the force pinning him to the post this time. ‘Better than any spreader bar,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Don’t you think? Love this…love this, it’s all about research and development. Sakaar has to do something with her earnings, doesn’t she? R and D is where it’s at, Lo-lo. Oof, I have some cream for that…’

Fingers brushing lightly over one of Loki’s tortured nipples, and Loki moaned weakly. It hurt, stung even, yet…it wasn’t as terrible as he’d expected.

‘Now for some lube,’ the Grandmaster sang, and Loki was left with only a strangled noise of relief when the Grandmaster grasped his cock with a hand practically dripping with cold slick. He didn’t care about the mess. That was _perfect._

‘Thank you,’ Loki breathed. Gratitude where it was due.

‘You’re…you’re _very_ welcome. Thank _you._ Mm, yes, thanks all round, I think. Here let’s just…can never have too much lubricant, can you? I’m _sure_ that’s not true. But today, at least now, it’s true.’

The Grandmaster’s other hand pressing more between Loki’s legs, over his balls, down between the seam of his ass.

‘Lift those hips of yours, let’s- Access, yes? Access is everything.’

Another pillow beneath Loki’s hips, and so much lubricant that Loki squinted to see where the Grandmaster was getting it from. A bottle with a pump, apparently. Loki craned his neck to see what else the Grandmaster had, but the angle was awkward, with both of his shoulders drawn up, his arms secured.

‘You’re not really one for delayed gratification, are you?’ the Grandmaster said, getting his hand around Loki’s cock again, a firmer, confident grip. A twist of his hand that was easy with the lubricant, squeezing at the tip. God, did the Grandmaster do nothing else but this? He _knew_ that wasn’t true, and yet- Loki wanted to compliment him, but couldn’t get the words together.

‘Not usually,’ Loki said. ‘I suppose I could be convinced of its benefits.’

‘I’m all about convincing,’ the Grandmaster said. Wet fingers stroked over Loki’s balls, weighing them, and Loki squirmed into that touch. His balls felt heavier than usual, but then, he wasn’t used to having been edged for so long either. ‘Let’s…let’s _convince_ you.’

The Grandmaster jacked Loki’s cock again, and then with his other hand, pushed something blunt against Loki’s entrance. A plug perhaps, or something else. Loki would take it. He arched up into it, and gasped as it stretched him more than one finger would, more than two. But it was smooth, and it didn’t take much for it to slide into him, tapering down until it stopped, angling up against his prostate.

A burst of breathless laughter. ‘I’m afraid I’m not going to last.’

‘I don’t want you to,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘This is all…to an end. Haven’t you been through enough? Don’t you just want, ah, some _relief?’_

_Yes,_ Loki thought, _in so many ways._

He’d take the kind he could get.

His orgasm coiled tight inside of him. The Grandmaster pushing the plug, dildo – whatever it was – up to get that perfect pressure inside of him, his hand working expertly. Loki had a moment of fear that the Grandmaster would stop, build him up and _stop,_ but his breath shuddered heavily in his lungs as the pleasure pulled his muscles taut, had him arching his neck back, throat straining.

‘Nice, very… _very nice,’_ the Grandmaster purred. ‘Are you going to come for me? I bet, I bet you have a full _load.’_

The Grandmaster’s bedroom talk maybe needed some work, but Loki didn’t care. One of his legs straightened, the other bent, the angle was _good,_ and just- He cried out, a small sound he couldn’t catch in time. His balls began to pull up tight, the ache sharpening and then, snapping back through him with heavy force, he knew he was going to come.

His wrists strained at the cuffs as he spilled over the Grandmaster’s fingers, that hand still working him. He clenched rhythmically around the toy inside of him, which only served to intensify everything. For a moment he couldn’t hear the noises he was making, couldn’t hear the Grandmaster, couldn’t think of where he was. Nothing more than a vessel for the agony of pleasure bursting up through the base of his spine, out of his cock.

So, so _good._

A huge, huge breath as he began to topple from the peak of it, and his hips jerked backwards to indicate that it was getting too sensitive now, that he was done.

The Grandmaster didn’t stop. If anything, jerked him off faster than before.

_‘Ah,’_ Loki managed, gritting his teeth together as – within seconds – the pleasure twisted into something too sharp, too bright, his toes curling until he thought one of his feet would cramp. _‘Wait.’_

‘Here’s- Here’s the thing,’ the Grandmaster said, as Loki pressed his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and keened when the palm of the Grandmaster’s other hand landed square on the oversensitive head of Loki’s cock, moving quickly over it.

_‘Stop!’_ Loki cried out, forgetting what the bartender had said, forgetting his instincts.

‘Here’s the thing,’ the Grandmaster continued, as Loki despaired. He should have _expected_ this, he should have seen it coming, but it was too late to do anything about it now, the remainder of his magic crackling uselessly over his hands as – instead of coming down from his orgasm – he was pushed into a place where he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. It wasn’t arousing, his breath was weak in his lungs. ‘Are you listening? Darling? If you want- If you want… I’m only giving you what you _want.’_

‘You _know_ I didn’t _-_ ’

‘How are you still able to talk?’ the Grandmaster said, laughing in delight. ‘Do you not-? _Lo-lo,_ darling, Assburg-citizen who’s not so quick on the uptake, just…settle in, settle in. Take some breaths.’

The overstimulation was spreading, an awfulness wriggling into every corner of his body. Still, as it spread, it somehow became manageable. His balls still ached, and there was a throb at the base of his cock. Perhaps it was just bearable because of that horrid grip, the skin moving roughly over the sensitive head of his cock. Loki could only ride it out, strain unconsciously at the cuffs, focus on breathing.

‘Good,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki heard himself whimper at the praise and hated it. Tempting, so tempting to just kick the Grandmaster off the bed. His legs were free. ‘See what happens, when we top from the bottom? It’s just, it’s only natural, sometimes people have to be _shown._ Delayed gratification is always better, isn’t it?’

‘Okay,’ Loki said roughly, ‘I _understand.’_

‘Mm, do you though?’ the Grandmaster replied, and shifted until he was between Loki’s legs, until he could press his knee against the base of the toy inside of him. A click, and then it was buzzing directly against his prostate.

Loki opened his mouth on what he was sure was going to be a howl, but his voice broke and it was nothing more than a weak cry.

‘You _are_ very, _very_ pretty like this,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Besides, the second drug needs to be sort of activated? We’re trying to work out a way around that. Just need to- _prime the pump,_ as it were. And you’re very sensitive. Is no one touching you, Lo-lo? Are the, ah, the Assburgians such ascetics? I don’t- that’s not what _I’ve_ heard about the place, actually.’

Nothing to say to that. Loki groaned roughly, over and over again, the quality of the sensations were shifting. Still terrible, and _yet,_ there was something… He swallowed down a mouthful of saliva, his hands going limp in the cuffs, forearms sore. He couldn’t stop his hips from occasionally jerking downwards, but all that did was emphasise the vibrations moving through him. His balls felt swollen, his cock unable to go soft.

‘Now he goes quiet,’ the Grandmaster said, satisfied. ‘You really are an exceptional specimen. Just- Such a nice cock, too. Look at that, finely formed. This, here…’ The Grandmaster’s thumb massaged the base of Loki’s cock, where the head met the shaft, and Loki hiccupped at the bump of sudden, exquisite pleasure. It still _hurt,_ but that offered something like hope on the horizon. ‘Oh, beautiful. Was that- Is that the money spot?’

More of that tight, focused massaging, and Loki went limp into the bed, the dizzying combination of sensations focusing into something sure. He was being built up to another orgasm, with no refractory period. Loki knew that was impossible for him, he’d experimented on himself _thoroughly,_ for a long time, and in _this_ form, with _this_ anatomy, his body _shouldn’t…_

Vaguely, he thought of the second pill he’d been given.

Something that let him keep coming?

Loki whimpered.

‘You’re…’ He tried to think, even now, of the best way to play this to his advantage.

‘Let me do this for you,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki felt himself yielding to that. Everything now cajoling, as though the Grandmaster wasn’t dragging Loki through one of the most intense sensory experiences he’d ever been through. ‘Just…let me. You hated the cage, remember? We’re just making sure you get- So you’re less demanding next time. Okay? Okay, we’re all on board.’

Loki’s next orgasm came slowly, built with a bruising force through him, until he howled with it, his body snapping back into an arch, the Grandmaster laughing as Loki came heavily, spilling more than before. It flashed through him in rushes of hot and cold, and Loki felt spun apart, far too fragile for it. When the Grandmaster let go of his cock – leaving the toy buzzing inside of him – and rubbed soothingly at Loki’s belly and torso, Loki felt something inside of him begin to crumple. He’d curl towards that touch if he wasn’t bound.

It seemed secondary that the Grandmaster was getting his come all over him.

Then, a thumb and index finger moving a piece of sweat-dampened hair away from Loki’s forehead. Loki turned towards the touch, and it vanished. The Grandmaster was already off the bed, and Loki sagged, glad it was over. His cock was still hard, a remnant of the drugs, no doubt, but he was done.

‘Thirsty work, that,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘No, not that one.’ He was talking to the bartender again. Loki didn’t care. ‘Mm, yes, please. No, another shot. Honestly, do I have to _teach-_ How do you not know? You’ve been in this job long enough. Yes, well…anyway.’ The sound of loud sipping, a huge sigh. Loki’s sigh was quieter. Aftershocks were still running through his body. The toy still hummed inside of him, a gentle pressure, prostate not quite appreciating it. But Loki was too tired to care.

The Grandmaster walked around the bed, picked up something, and then trailed cold metal over Loki’s body. Loki opened his eyes in alarm, and then relaxed when he saw it was the cock cage. It was almost good to see it again. Ridiculous.

‘I have a lot of different types of- A lot of lovers,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘I bore quickly, everything gets very samey after a while, which- I’m sure you’ve glimpsed that once or twice. Some I just want to, ah, just take them apart in a few minutes and then, then we’re done! Some quick orgasms and back to work, very nice.’ Another long sip, and the Grandmaster smiled at Loki. The expression was almost gentle, were it not so calculating. ‘And then there’s…the ones that deserve to be unwrapped like a present.’

The cock cage tapped at Loki’s chest, just below a bruised nipple.

‘It’s like the fights,’ the Grandmaster continued, ‘isn’t it? You have the ones that are just- _Poof!_ Gone. And then the ones that hold on a bit. Sometimes you get one that holds on for a _while,_ my current champion, oh you’ll…you’ll like him I think. Tenuous. Bestial. But it’s the same with fucking, I think.’

The Grandmaster eased back onto the bed, having finished his drink. Back between Loki’s legs.

‘You’re too exquisite to waste only five minutes on,’ the Grandmaster said, dropping the cock cage and easing his fingers around Loki’s cock, hushing him when Loki’s eyes widened in shock. ‘But if I want you to _last…_ there’s an educational process, we’re all about- we’re very much about the freedom of learning here, the freedom to _think._ Sakaar has no slavery, just- Choices.’

Loki wanted to say so many things: you can’t be serious? Don’t do this. I can’t, not again. All words that the Grandmaster would no doubt enjoy proving him wrong over.

‘ _Your_ choices,’ the Grandmaster said, as he began jacking off Loki’s stiff cock again. Loki’s heart was pounding, racing in counterpoint to that gentle, steady touch. ‘They’re- well, today they’re simple. I just want- I just would…well, _appreciate,_ if you would get on my level. I know you’re smart enough, I _hope,_ because I’d like to keep you…keep you around. And I think you’d…I think you could do with being _kept._ Can’t have you unfocused and wayward, can we? That’s when- Mm, that would be disastrous.’

Loki’s eyes had been wet and leaking during the last orgasm, and Loki felt it build inside of him again, the ruthlessly gentle overstimulation. Was there any point asking for mercy? Would the Grandmaster simply say this _was_ mercy?

The end-game, Loki hazily realised, was that he was being punished for wanting to come.

But the Grandmaster had _wanted…_

‘You’re very quiet,’ the Grandmaster said.

‘You don’t- You don’t seem to like it when I _talk,’_ Loki managed, his voice wrecked.

‘What gave you that impression? I like it very much! A lovely voice. I like the things you say. We just have…ah, there’s a matter of disagreement, isn’t there? And then we have a discussion about it. Like now, we’re having a _discussion.’_

The Grandmaster squeezed Loki’s cock, and Loki nodded absently, couldn’t decide if he wanted that knotted up pleasure-pain, or if he just wanted to rest. He had to give respect where it was due, he’d not imagined – in his wildest imaginings – that the Grandmaster would be like _this._

‘Are we?’ Loki said. ‘You don’t think you’ve…won this one?’

‘Not yet,’ the Grandmaster said. Loki opened his eyes to see that wicked grin, forced himself to take a deep, slow breath.

‘Not yet,’ Loki echoed.

‘You’re very unpracticed at this sort of thing,’ the Grandmaster said, removing the vibrating toy from Loki’s ass and thrusting two fingers deep, curling back into Loki’s prostate with an aim more precise, more breathtaking than the toy had been. Loki grunted, eyes rolling back in his head. ‘You were practically _made_ for this! How wasted you’ve been.’

Loki vaguely thought that he’d been ruling a _planet,_ and not really wasted at all, but he took the Grandmaster’s meaning.

‘You said I was all _show,’_ the Grandmaster said, sulkily. ‘It hurt me, Lo-lo, hurt me, to hear that. Here I am giving you my time, my…my skills, and you’re… Honestly, taking all of this for _granted.’_

Loki would apologise, but he was unable to think past the fact that he was certain he was going to come again. What was in that drug? He felt like he wouldn’t last through it, this time. Everything was intense, but in a detached way, except those discordant moments the Grandmaster decided to press hard against Loki’s prostate like he could just force come out from the inside.

‘You need to learn to _trust_ me,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘That’s all I’m asking. Just some- Just some trust. That’s not hard, is it? I don’t know, for some of us it might be, but it’s good to show a little…to do that whole leap of faith thing sometimes. I’m not asking much.’

Loki’s breath came faster, caught in his chest at the top of each inhale.

‘I don’t like to feel- no one likes to feel as though they’re being taken for granted. _Everyone_ is cared for here. Me too. It’s time for you to- time we made you a bit more attentive.’

Given Loki could hardly concentrate on what the Grandmaster was saying, he found the whole thread of the conversation vaguely laughable. But instead of reacting, he sank deeper into those hands working him, inside and out. His balls felt like they wanted to cramp. As though they’d been struck several times, when they hadn’t been.

_Please,_ he thought. _Please._

‘It’s time to stop holding out on me,’ the Grandmaster said, his voice soothing now, gentle, like it could wrap around Loki and keep him secure. ‘Time to work on your listening skills, there, and see what we can make of this… That’s all. Nice and easy, you’re going to feel so _good.’_

Loki’s orgasm rocked through him, from lazy ripples to something that flooded into him, had him limp against the bed, a dry sob on every exhale.

The Grandmaster didn’t remove his fingers, kept pumping Loki’s cock, and Loki felt a burst of something inside of him, a weakening, some reserve falling away. Then a thick, cold rage that had him opening his eyes, glaring. He couldn’t speak, his body tremored, nerves unable to process the stimulus.

‘Ohhh,’ the Grandmaster said, watching him, as though waiting for it. ‘Have you learned nothing? Are you _rebelling?’_

_‘No,’_ Loki said, rage turning plaintive in an instant.

‘I think you are,’ the Grandmaster said, smiling a little.

‘I’m not,’ Loki said, and then kicked out spasmodically, unable to stop himself. _‘Please.’_

‘I think Lo-lo of Assburg is holding out on little old me.’

‘I’m not!’ Loki gasped. ‘I can’t- I can’t, not anymore- I _can’t-’_

‘See, you’re such a _pessimist._ I’m an optimist! I think we can make this work.’

The Grandmaster _did_ make it work, even as Loki struggled reflexively, then went limp in stages, unable to stop his muscles from straining, but unable to find the coordination to do anything other than take it. It was a terrible pleasure, not helped by knowing that begging, or moving away, or asking for it to stop would achieve nothing. The pain of it would come and go in brutal waves, falling down beneath threads of lust, then rising as his body was forced towards yet another orgasm, this one stinging through him, the ends of his nerves flayed.

He wanted it to be over, but the Grandmaster wasn’t done. Loki keened when the Grandmaster removed his fingers and thrust into him, his cock skating over Loki’s overworked prostate, his hand _still_ working Loki’s cock. Loki couldn’t help the run of weak guttural noises that followed, the inside of his lip bloody from where he’d bitten into it.

‘You’re going to appreciate the cage from now on, aren’t you?’ the Grandmaster breathed, sounding surprisingly undone.

‘Yes,’ Loki said. _‘Yes.’_

‘No more of this whining about how coming is really one of the, ah, what was it? That’s…that’s it. One of the _finer_ things in life. Is it? Really? Are you enjoying it _that_ much?’

Loki shook his head. No, really, given the choice between being edged for a day, and _this,_ he knew which one he preferred.

‘Gorgeous,’ the Grandmaster said, kissing Loki’s open mouth. Loki was too uncoordinated to do anything in response, focusing on getting enough air for his exhausted, shaking body. ‘See? This is why we trust to _my_ generosity, because really, I just- I know what’s best. Don’t I?’

Loki nodded, and then his voice was forced out of him on a particularly hard thrust. His hips were sore, legs having been splayed for so long. He was covered in sweat, his own come that the Grandmaster kept rubbing all over him. He was filthy.

‘Say it for me, darling?’ the Grandmaster whispered into Loki’s ear. ‘Can you? For me?’

‘You,’ Loki managed, and then his hips jerked backwards into the pillow automatically, his nerves driving him away from that hand, those thrusts. _‘You-’_

‘I have faith,’ the Grandmaster said, ‘that you can do this. I- I _believe_ in you.’

Loki would have snarled, if he remembered how.

The Grandmaster’s thrusts sped up, and Loki expected to come long before. He was surprised instead when the Grandmaster’s movements turned hard, arrhythmic, and then the Grandmaster’s hips were flush against his, and Loki could feel it – feel the Grandmaster emptying out inside of him.

‘Who knows what’s best, hm?’ the Grandmaster said, withdrawing all at once, leaving Loki feeling hollowed out, empty. The Grandmaster’s hand flew over his cock, dragging him into an orgasm that Loki was sure would kill him. ‘You have to say it, I must- I must _insist.’_

‘You,’ Loki said, not even sure if he was coordinating the words properly. ‘You do. You know.’

‘That’s, ah, good, _good._ Very good. Not long now. Come on then. This is- This is getting boring.’

The words were cold, and Loki’s brow furrowed, and then his hips snapped up when he realised he was going to come. He had some vague sense that maybe it would be over now, maybe, but knew it wouldn’t be up to him. It wasn’t his call to make.

A strange, lurching feeling of loss when the Grandmaster whipped his hand away at the point where Loki began to come. No more stimulation, nothing except emptiness, and his cock going into spasm in the cold air. Everything that would make it good, worthwhile, was gone. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, bereft, even as he heard the Grandmaster walking away. Not even _watching._

‘It’s time for _cocktails,’_ the Grandmaster said enthusiastically, even as Loki tried to twist so he could somehow press himself into the bed, so he could feel less on display. His arms hurt. His whole body _hurt._

He lay there, body fluids drying on him, seeping out of him, lubricant turning clammy beneath him on the pillow, the blankets. He blinked his eyes open and stared numbly upwards.

He’d been used.

Not just treated like a submissive, a sexual partner, but _used._

He tried to feel outraged about it, but no fire came, burnt out of him.

He lay there, vaguely aware that he should be protesting, perhaps. Asking to get free. Instead shock surrounded him, a strange kind of loss. He thought if he were younger, maybe he’d even cry. When the Grandmaster walked back towards him, Loki felt limp muscles try to tense. There was no point.

What if it wasn’t over?

He was ready to beg.

‘Okay,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki couldn’t tell if the word was meant for him, or meant for no one at all. ‘That’s a hard- a hard lesson to learn, isn’t it?’

Loki blinked at the soft, clean hand that cupped his cheek. The touch was blessedly, frighteningly tender. Loki tried to hold out against it, even as he turned into it, sought that warmth.

‘That’s very good,’ the Grandmaster said softly. ‘Isn’t this- Isn’t it nicer when it’s like this? You’re not going to complain about that beautiful cock jewellery anymore, are you?’

Loki shook his head. ‘No,’ he said roughly.

‘No, exactly. Let’s get you cleaned up. I have a- I have something for your shoulders. They’re going to… _sting,_ I think. Your poor wrists. You have to be kinder to yourself!’

_Yes,_ Loki thought vaguely. _I…_

Everything blurred out. The Grandmaster walking away again, and coming back, changing the polarisation on each cuff, one at a time. Loki flinched as one of his arms began to fall back to the bed, but the Grandmaster caught the limb, lowered it carefully. He repeated the process with the other arm. It still wasn’t slow enough to stop that crunchy feeling in his shoulders. He’d not realised he’d wrenched himself so badly.

Then a rough cloth wiping him down, the Grandmaster tending him, instead of one of his many servants, and Loki was surprised and strangely flattered by the attention. He knew the Grandmaster didn’t have to do this part. Could avoid it completely, if he wanted to.

Loki bit back a cry as the Grandmaster cleaned off his cock, and the Grandmaster only hushed him, and then – Loki was sure – spent longer than was strictly necessary, wiping fluids away.

He settled again when that cloth focused on his thighs, his feet, removed the pillow and slid a towel beneath, so that Loki wasn’t in the considerable wet spot of lubricant and sweat that remained. Bizarrely considerate, and Loki clung to it.

The Grandmaster returned, kneeling next to Loki’s side, the scent of a liniment reaching his nose. And then those fingers were rubbing carefully into his shoulders, testing the muscles and joints, and Loki wanted to curl up, wanted to curl _into,_ which was a strange instinct, one he’d not felt for such a long time. It didn’t help when the Grandmaster said comforting nonsense to him, those words normally aggravating, and now each came through to him like a lifeline, and he needed all of them.

Distantly, he knew what was being done to him, what was happening. Something to…think about later. No doubt he would get the space to ruminate until the Grandmaster had need of him again.

He didn’t protest when the Grandmaster secured the cock cage over his sensitive skin – his cock still not completely soft, whatever second drug he’d been given still in his system. He didn’t want to protest. The Grandmaster had ways of getting what he wanted, was far more adept at this sort of thing than Loki realised. Loki had fancied himself something of an expert in these matters but he clearly had a lot to learn.

When the Grandmaster knelt up behind him – leaning against one of the posts – and drew Loki’s head into his lap, stroking his fingers through Loki’s damp hair, Loki couldn’t stop the noise of need before it slipped out of his throat. His cheeks burned.

‘No, it’s- It’s perfectly understandable, really,’ the Grandmaster said, moving little tendrils where they’d stuck to Loki’s ears, drew his hair out and back, carefully easing snarls and tangles. After everything else, it was shivery, soft, impossibly welcome. ‘Breathe easy, darling. Nothing more for you to do now, except sleep. I did say you’d sleep well tonight, didn’t I?’

Loki nodded, eyelids heavy.

‘Everything from here on in is going to be a lot more fun, I think,’ the Grandmaster said soothingly. ‘For you as well. Just… _let_ me do my thing, and you’ll get to enjoy your thing too. Hm? Or, if you want a soundbyte, maybe just…in the future, be careful what you wish for, sweetheart.’

Loki’s eyes tightened at that, wincing. Yes, well, the punishment had been extremely pointed. Nothing subtle about it. It wounded him, that the Grandmaster kept talking about it. Hadn’t he- Hadn’t he conceded? Wasn’t he happily wearing the cage?

_Are you still so vexed?_

Loki forced himself to nod, but all the same, when those fingers began gently stroking his cheeks, his jawline, Loki found himself curling up into the Grandmaster, seeking the touch. He only needed it for now, just for now. Later he’d rethink everything, but for now, he’d take what he’d had so little of.

‘That’s – oh – that’s perfect,’ the Grandmaster said, and Loki smiled crookedly, his lips against the Grandmaster’s clothed thigh.

Not quite, but Loki would take it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think this was abandoned? I sure did! But then I got inspired and HERE WE ARE. New tags: enema, soap enema, humiliation, public humiliation. (And an extremely *mild* amount of stomach bulging). Also this chapter is pretty damn whumpy. And contains a whole lot of mindfuckery.
> 
> Not a single shred of this chapter even pretends to be consensual. But you know the Grandmaster, his attitude to rape is the same as it is to slavery, he just... you know, ah, he just doesn't _like that word._

The next two weeks passed in a blur of drugs, fucking, occasional light-hearted punishments, but nothing like what Loki had endured when he’d sincerely pissed off the Grandmaster. It turned out everything really was a lot more fun – at least, _bearable_ – when he was able to keep a closer rein on his frustrations, his moments of rebellion. They were there, but muted now. He felt them most of all at the end of the evening, which was almost always past midnight even if the Grandmaster didn’t come to visit. On the days and evenings when he did, Loki felt flashes of rage as the drugs simmered away in his system and his body ached.

He was getting used to it, all of it syncing with enough of his own kinks and desires that at times, it almost looked like some fantastical dream his subconscious had come up with.

Almost.

Loki had also managed a growing list of passcodes, proud of his ability to commit a string of numbers to memory even when he was being fucked in a recently emptied room that had been occupied with spectators of the fights.

The Grandmaster continued with the façade that was half-madness and definitely part-truth, and sometimes Loki saw glimpses of whatever was behind it, and wondered what it would be like to apprentice to someone with _that_ much magic. Mostly, he wondered how he’d get off Sakaar, and sometimes he spent time wondering what would happen to him if he never left.

Surely he’d be killed at some point.

The Grandmaster would tire of him. That was how people like that _worked._

His hand came up and covered his face, then trailed down to his neck, which sported salved bruises. Even now, healing quickly in preparation for whatever was coming tomorrow.

_Something_ was coming tomorrow.

‘I just think you’re ready, Lo-Lo,’ the Grandmaster had said, sliding his hand away from Loki’s throat. Loki’s fists clenched into the sheet beneath him, his body still riding out the heavy trembling that came from orgasming without air. ‘I think you’re ready for something bigger, more exciting, and ah, you’re too stunning to keep to myself.’

Loki wondered if the next step was voyeurism, but there were often guards, that bartender, even Topaz, who clearly _hated_ it.

‘Mm,’ Loki said, his voice not sultry, but shattered. ‘If you say so.’

‘I do, I- I really _do,’_ the Grandmaster said. ‘I have a lovely client who just…oh, _oh,_ my goodness he will just _adore_ you. And isn’t that all you ever wanted, little Lo? Just to be adored?’

A noise of agreement, but Loki was hardly focusing now, his lungs shaking, his throat beginning to burn as the bruising set in.

Two weeks of being used, and he was quite certain that yes, actually, he really _would_ be ready for whatever the Grandmaster wanted to throw at him. He turned onto his side in bed, hours later, and stretched his legs until his toes pointed. His muscles ached, but there were drugs for that.

There were drugs for everything.

Sakaar was wonderful that way.

*

Afternoon the next day, and Loki read and tried not to think about whatever might be coming. His skin crawled, but his cock was half-hard, and that was the state he seemed to live in sometimes. Moments where he didn’t know if he should go to the bathroom and throw up, or try and get a hand on himself. He could even jerk off, because he didn’t have one of those nasty contraptions keeping his cock away from his own touch. Though, for some reason, he never really did touch himself. Waited for whatever the Grandmaster had in store.

It was always quite a few miles past satisfying, and wrung him out like the long, Asgardian hunts he used to undertake with his brother had.

His thoughts would bend towards Thor sometimes like a lean branch, only to whip back into place with a flash of repressive anger. The list of things he shouldn’t think about was really not that long, but he was as much a trickster towards himself as others.

The door opened, and he looked up – face schooled to emptiness – when the Grandmaster walked in with another man, this one dressed in a white coat and holding what looked like a large doctor’s kit, rolling in an upright metal pole on wheels. Loki offered a smile to the Grandmaster, but the trepidation swirled to greater life beneath his skin.

‘This is new,’ Loki drawled.

‘It _is,’_ the Grandmaster said. He pressed his hands together, something like a prayer position, except the Grandmaster wasn’t the kind of being who prayed, was someone who people _prayed to._

The man in the white coat walked over to the bed, opening the large doctor’s kit and drawing out two white towels, laying them over the blankets. Set up the metal pole beside the bed, and then disappeared into the bathroom with the rest of the kit. Soon, the sound of water running, and Loki looked up as the Grandmaster walked over to him.

His skin prickled when he felt fingers at his neck, drawing his chin up. Loki met his gaze, but looked away after a few seconds. It was almost a trained behaviour now. No challenging looks, even when he didn’t feel like he was being challenging. The Grandmaster liked it, and it was just easier to do what the Grandmaster liked.

A thumb tracing over his cheek, gently, and the Grandmaster hadn’t even started talking yet, and Loki’s alarm was growing.

‘Today is going to be a _good_ day,’ the Grandmaster said finally. ‘Don’t you think so?’

‘If you do,’ Loki said.

‘Oh? You’re not capable of having any thoughts of your own? What a _shame._ I do like my lovers to have a mind of their own.’

_All the better to break it,_ Loki thought wryly. But he decided to play along with this game too, sliding his eyes back and smiling a little.

‘I can’t help but wonder what you have planned,’ Loki dared.

‘That’s the sign of a life well-lived,’ the Grandmaster said sagely, impishly. ‘Being curious and open-minded enough to seek something new. And I like to- Well, ah, I very much like to _deliver._ We are all about satisfying needs here on Sakaar. It’d be a sorry day indeed if an entire planet couldn’t serve its people. If I couldn’t serve a guest.’

The tap stopped running, the other man came out and Loki began to get an idea of what was happening, tensing automatically. This fell into the category of things he knew about, but had never done. Things he understood other people enjoyed, but that he’d never entertained as an experience for himself.

‘Don’t look so _worried!’_ the Grandmaster said. ‘Theodore is a _professional,_ aren’t you?’

‘Indeed, Sir,’ Theodore said quietly, moving with the kind of quickness of someone practiced at what he was about to do.

What he was about to do to Loki.

‘This is just the first act anyway,’ the Grandmaster added, his voice quieter than before. ‘Lo-Lo, if you can’t handle this, how are you ever going to manage tonight’s festivities? Really, this is _for_ you, so that you’ll be all nice and cleaned out.’

‘I am-’ _a god,_ he didn’t manage. ‘That has _never_ been an issue for me, I assure you. Have I not always been clean for you?’

‘Of course!’ the Grandmaster said, as though he was horrified at the idea of having offended Loki, and it made Loki grind his teeth together. His eyes slid sideways to watch the bag full of water being hooked onto the metal pole. The rubber tubing running down, the nozzle at the end. He already felt humiliated and they hadn’t even started yet. ‘But, darling Lo of mine, as a favour to me? Don’t you think it’s ah, time that you stripped and showed me that fine ass of yours? I swear, I keep thinking I’ll get tired of it, but I never do. Wait until you see it, Theodore.’

‘Finest ass in the land, I’m sure,’ Theodore said, without even looking at Loki.

So Loki stood, stripped, tried to shove the part of him that was scandalised into a vault where he wouldn’t notice it. The problem being that Loki was always drawn to vaults, whether within or without his mind. Compartmentalisation only seemed to take him so far on Sakaar.

‘Beautiful,’ the Grandmaster said, delicately touching Loki’s ear, his hair, his shoulder, the touch ticklish and aggravating. ‘Now, come over here, and this will go swimmingly, won’t it? Just kneel down like you’re about to take a, take a cock – you do that so well, Lo-Lo, and we’ll just… _yes,_ just perfect. Oh, you’re right over the towels. That’s ah- like you’ve done this before! No wonder you still uh, _pique_ my interest, sweet thing. He seems tense though, doesn’t he, Theodore?’

Loki’s elbows rested on the bed as he stared down at them from an all fours position. He watched as Theodore took pillows – the pillows he rested his head on at night – and began placing them beneath Loki’s hips. Not just one, but eventually three, and then fingers pressed down on his lower back.

‘It’s better if you relax,’ Theodore said, not unkindly. ‘Keep your legs spread, try not to tense your abdomen.’

Loki’s abdomen was _tense._

He startled when the Grandmaster brushed Loki’s clenched hand with his own.

‘It’s all right,’ the Grandmaster purred. ‘I’m going to be- going to be _right_ here, making sure everything’s okay. Going to look after you tonight, the way- the way that you _need,_ isn’t that right?’

Loki felt Theodore moving behind him. The click of a cap that might have been lubricant, the shifting of the wheels of the metal pole. An _enema._ When Theodore knelt on the bed next to his hips, Loki wanted to scream. His cheeks were burning. It wasn’t remotely arousing. His cock was not only soft, he was certain it and his balls had gone into hiding.

‘And you want to do this for me, don’t you?’ the Grandmaster said, his voice softer, coaxing. ‘Don’t you, Lo-Lo? Do you think you can ah, say that for me? In your beautiful voice? That you want to do this for me?’

Loki’s gut swooped, his chest tightened. Orders that didn’t look like orders, but were very much _orders._ He began to fear that he’d not survive the day. It was a stupid thing to fear. If the Grandmaster killed him, it would likely be at the end of Topaz’s melting stick, and not because of some kink marathon.

Desperately, he wanted to believe that the warmth he could hear in the Grandmaster’s voice was real. Maybe, if he played along, it would be.

‘Yes,’ Loki said, shifting on his elbows. ‘I want to do this for you.’

One hand staying on his lower back, large and impersonal. Then a lubricated, metal nozzle pressing against the tender, wrinkled skin of his entrance, and he turned his head and stared down at the blankets beneath him. The towels didn’t stretch up this far.

‘It’s going to be just _fine,’_ the Grandmaster said, sounding soothing, sounding like he meant it, sounding like he wasn’t full of glee and that he hadn’t masterminded the whole thing in the first place. Loki wanted to turn his hand and _crush_ the Grandmaster’s where his fingers were still stroking. Alongside that, a small part of him wanted to bury his head into the Grandmaster’s side, his leg, anywhere, and just pretend this wasn’t happening.

The cold nozzle slid into him, only a few inches. It was slender, a bit thicker than the Grandmaster’s index finger. Loki felt Theodore’s fingertips resting against the rim of his hole, and then the hand on his lower back left and there was a faint clicking sound. Another three clicks, and Loki jolted when he realised he could _feel_ the water. Feel it vibrating through the nozzle, feel it making the metal warm. It took all of his energy in that moment to not just jerk away, rip out Theodore’s throat and shove it down the Grandmaster’s. His whole body trembled.

‘Don’t tense,’ Theodore said.

‘It’s possibly all a bit much,’ the Grandmaster said over Loki’s back, tapping the back of his hand as though that would ever feel _comforting._ ‘But needs must, don’t they, Theodore?’

‘Indeed, Sir,’ Theodore said.

‘And what do we have in today’s solution? I’m sure learning what’s inside the bag will help calm our little Lo-Lo down.’

Loki should have realised it wouldn’t just be _water._

‘Today,’ Theodore said, like a chef announcing the specials on a menu, ‘we have a small amount of soap to make sure we are thorough, and some of the Party Standard number 4 that you like so much. R and D are really happy with the latest blend. Despite the direct method of application, it will take a couple of hours to sink in. The soap will start working once about a litre has infiltrated the colon.’

‘Just lovely,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘I do so like someone who knows what they’re doing. Sometimes I feel, ah, very much like I’m _surrounded_ by the most incompetent- I know it can’t quite be helped. Sakaar is so much a place for lost children and misfits, my haven that I’ve created to make people safe. You- you have to relax, it can be- I hear it can be quite a _thrill,_ to be penetrated like this. The water gets deeper than any…any regular cock can, isn’t that right, Theodore?’

‘Definitely deeper than any standard cock, Sir,’ Theodore said.

‘Be a darling and turn up the flow? We don’t have all day. Slow and easy is nice and all, but Loki seems to be handling it just…just _fine.’_

Loki would beg to differ, and he grunted when there was the sound of several more clicks and suddenly he could feel _something_ in his belly. He shifted into the pillows, and that hand on the back of his spine again, cautioning.

The silence that followed was intensely uncomfortable. It was easier to hang onto the words even as Loki hated them. Instead, he was left to focus on the feeling of water pouring into him. He heard his stomach gurgle, then realised it was the water flowing into him, _inside_ him, and he couldn’t help but shake. He was beginning to feel _full,_ like he’d eaten a meal that was too much, and he inched forwards as though he could somehow slide off the nozzle.

All that happened was a hand returning to the nozzle to ensure it stayed in place – as though Loki’s clenching hole wouldn’t make sure of that – the other pressing harder into his lower back now.

‘That’s…’ _enough._

He couldn’t say that either. It wasn’t his decision to make.

‘It’s _good,_ isn’t it?’ the Grandmaster crooned. ‘When will he start feeling the soap, Theo?’

‘Soon,’ Theodore said.

‘ _Wonderful,’_ the Grandmaster said. ‘I’ll be right here to make sure that’s not as hard as it has to be, because- It’s just important to be generous and ah, _compassionate_ to one’s guests, isn’t it? Loki’s had the benefit of my generosity for a little while now, one of my most _esteemed_ companions, aren’t you, darling? We’ve spent a lot on you. Tested some of our, ah, our best drugs! You’re always just…just ready for more. That’s what I love about you, Lo-Lo, your ability to, ah, _take_ it. Did you ever win a prize for that, back on Assburg?’

It was hard to focus on wanting to incinerate someone when he was beginning to feel decidedly _uncomfortable._ His breathing was hitching, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming. He felt heavy, full, and the flow hadn’t slowed down at all. It felt _dangerous_ now. His arms shifted abruptly, until he could thread his own fingers into his hair, trying to breathe.

Nothing about the experience was convincing him that he’d ever like this again.

‘Slow it down, now,’ the Grandmaster said. Some clicking, but slowing it down wasn’t _stopping_ the flow, and Loki moaned as he felt his insides twinge. ‘It’s all right, there there, Lo, you’re doing great, really. Hard to tell, no one really, ever, ah, enjoys cleaning. Well _some_ do. But I suspect you’re…you’re more one of those people, who…who will enjoy it _later._ Like when you get the servants to clean a room, and afterwards you see how much it _sparkles._ But oh…this seems a bit, a bit uh- _overwhelming_ for you. Don’t pull at those luscious locks like that, your hair- your hair didn’t do anything wrong.’

Loki whimpered as a hand tugged gently at his wrists. His breathing was rough, uneven, and he unlocked his fingers reluctantly, letting the Grandmaster draw his hands away. Fingers in his hair then, gently stroking it back into place, and Loki couldn’t concentrate on it even though he needed that. His gut felt like it was twisting, like it was burning inside of him, and then a point of sudden, agonising pain. A cramp that had him pushing backwards, trying to sit up and get _up,_ get to the bathroom and-

‘Ah, ah, ah,’ the Grandmaster said, moving closer, even as Theodore pushed him down with a hand between his shoulder-blades. ‘Not- Not yet, darling. We have just a _tad_ more. Just… Oh, now, do you have a cramp? Is that it? All this fuss for a little baby cramp?’

The Grandmaster’s hand moved beneath Loki’s torso, above the pillows, and began rubbing. The pressure was _awful,_ sparks flying behind Loki’s eyes.

‘You have to _relax,’_ the Grandmaster said. ‘Theodore, work your magic, please. Show this ah, this _scared_ little kitty-cat that it’s completely harmless.’

‘Lift,’ Theodore said, sliding his hands beneath Loki’s hips and pulling up, Loki making a strangled, undignified noise in the process. Then his hands searching over Loki’s distended belly, pressing gently until he found the exact place where the cramp was stabbing into him. Loki tried not to cry out, made a choked sound instead and nearly punched the mattress when Theodore began to press directly into that place. ‘The soap encourages cramping, but so does the process. Water can get trapped in the bends of the intestines. This just helps it to move along.’

To Loki’s chagrin, the pain was starting to fade, leaving Loki in that place of sheer discomfort again. The dull ache persisted, and Loki was scared to look down at himself. He felt swollen, distorted, not himself. He couldn’t relax as the Grandmaster had told him to do, even though the cramp had abated.

A few minutes later, another struck, and his whole body curled around it. Theodore’s hands were there, making it temporarily worse, making Loki shape his mouth around words to beg. The Grandmaster was there, constantly reminding Loki to breathe, to take it easy, reminding him that this was _nothing._

It undid him quickly, it was _unfair,_ but between feeling like he’d burst, terrified that he’d make a mess of himself, and the Grandmaster and Theodore both fussing over him as though they cared about his pain, his eyes were burning in almost no time at all.

‘It’s too much,’ Loki said abruptly, thinking that it had gone past too much at least ten minutes ago.

‘The bag’s not empty yet,’ Theodore said, sounding implacable. ‘Soon.’

The cramps were picking up in speed, it was harder to concentrate. He knew not to rush away – though he wasn’t sure if he _could._ He knew not to lash out at the Grandmaster. He knew not to say this was terrible, not if the Grandmaster intended it as only a prelude to something else. Loki was already wiped out, already exhausted.

Hands gently cupped his face and then turned his head to the side, so that he was no longer pressing his head down into the blanket beneath him. Instead, he was staring at the Grandmaster’s bent knees, and he knew the Grandmaster was staring down at him. Knew from the way he began to thumb away tears and sweat with unerring accuracy. Loki closed his eyes, told himself that he wasn’t pushing his face needily into the Grandmaster’s hand.

‘Nearly done,’ the Grandmaster said cheerfully, though his voice was softer than before. Loki knew it wasn’t real comfort. He _knew._ But there was no part of him that cared anymore. ‘I’ve got you, Lokes, haven’t I? Ah, haven’t I since the beginning? You’re gonna be thanking me for that Party Standard number 4 when it sinks in, trust me, muffin. This is all for you, but uh, but it’s hard to be grateful now, I know. But you could thank me anyway, couldn’t you? It’s nearly over.’

Loki didn’t think he could _talk._ He was sure the next thing out of his mouth if he opened it, would be a scream.

A click behind him, and Theodore said: ‘It’s all in.’

Loki whined. The tears were streaming now. It _hurt._ The worst of the cramps Theodore rubbed away when they happened, his fingers seeming to know exactly where they’d be. But it still _hurt._ He wasn’t even sure he could stand. He didn’t even know if they wanted him to be able to make it to the bathroom. Maybe they wanted him to expel all the water here.

In which case he’d never sleep on the bed again.

The nozzle sliding backwards, and Loki gasped, his eyes flying open in alarm.

‘No! No, wait, _wait,_ you can’t-’

‘Clench,’ Theodore said. ‘Even if you lose some water, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.’

‘Concentrate, Lo-Lo,’ the Grandmaster said, even as the nozzle was pulled out and Loki clenched as hard as he could, still felt some water trickling down the inside of his leg. He gasped in mortification. ‘Didn’t I just ask you to ah, offer me some gratitude? You could do that, couldn’t you? This- This could go so differently. We can put _all_ sorts in these things. Theodore knows, don’t you, Theodore?’

‘This is really a very mild solution compared to some,’ Theodore said neutrally. ‘A few cramps, not even as much water as you can be made to hold. You should say thank you.’

Loki was shaking with tension. Cramps were beginning to build once more. He couldn’t wrap his mouth around the words, but he knew he _had_ to say them. Worse still that the Grandmaster’s hand was hovering just over his face – a warm presence – that Loki couldn’t access or reach. He knew comfort would be withheld until he did what he was supposed to do.

His breathing hitched on a sound like a sob. Things that solidly went in the category of Never Again was just…all of this. _All_ of it.

‘Th-thank you,’ Loki rasped out, his voice strained. He gasped as a cramp stabbed into him. Theodore’s hands were there, now invasive, even if they were stroking away the cramp. He hated Theodore. _Hated_ him.

‘I mean I like those words a lot,’ the Grandmaster said to himself. ‘Very much a, uh…a _great deal._ But what are you thanking me for? I think I’d like to know. Could you- could you share with me? What you’re thankful for? Wouldn’t you like to do that?’

Loki sobbed, not even sure how to even find words for what had just happened. How to manage the complete sentence. He opened his mouth, garbled something that started with ‘thank you’ and quickly disintegrated.

‘Oh, look at _that_ ,’ the Grandmaster said, ‘it really is a little bit too much for him, isn’t it? I’m going to be generous, help you to the bathroom now. Wouldn’t you like that? You look like you _need_ it. Imagine! Something like this making you so distressed! What an um, an interesting discovery that is. You’re full of those, aren’t you? Let’s…let’s get you up.’

Loki was panting heavily when they finally got him to stand. Theodore’s hands around his hips, and the Grandmaster holding him upright, forcing his stomach and belly to stretch out when Loki just wanted to curl around the pain. He looked down by accident, felt sickened when he saw that his belly had rounded from all the fluid inside of him. Then he cried out and flinched backwards, then the Grandmaster’s hand landed loudly enough on that curve that it made a noise.

_‘Please,’_ he managed. His hands hovered over the Grandmaster’s wrist, not moving it away.

Gentle rubbing, and Loki couldn’t tell if it was comfort or torture, one of his knees buckling.

‘Quickly now,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘The bathroom is close, isn’t it? You can manage. Here we go, just a little- the _tiniest_ step forward. Oh, good work! Good job, Lo-Lo! You can do the rest, I’m sure! Come on, I know you’d rather relieve yourself in there than out here, wouldn’t you?’

Somehow, they made it from the side of the bed to the bathroom, and Theodore left once Loki was seated on the toilet.

But the Grandmaster didn’t. He crouched in front of Loki, rested his forearms on Loki’s thighs. Loki stared at him in horror.

‘You’re not _embarrassed_ are you?’ the Grandmaster said, looking surprised. ‘But I thought we had nothing between us anymore, you and I. So you can share this, can’t you? Think of it as…a romantic gesture. A grand gesture! We’re very grand here, on Sakaar. And doesn’t it hurt? Keeping it in like that?’

A hand pressing into his belly and Loki’s shoulders shot up as he hunched.

‘I don’t know, Lo,’ the Grandmaster said pityingly. ‘Seems like you’re uh, you’re only hurting _yourself_ now.’

It took all of his energy not to beg for privacy. Not when he knew this was the point. Not when he could imagine the Grandmaster’s responses to him. But still, he shook and clenched his teeth to stop himself from begging for privacy. Used his energy to hold the water in, even though he knew he’d eventually give out, give up. The Grandmaster knew it too.

He really was just hurting himself now.

‘I can’t,’ Loki breathed, shaking his head. ‘I _can’t.’_

‘Now, now, we don’t allow for any of that _negative_ talk here!’ the Grandmaster chided. ‘We’re not about that, we’re not Debbie Downers, are we? We think positively! I think you _can._ I think, ah, that- that if you just put your _mind_ to it, and _unclench_ that pretty little ass of yours, it’s not going to be a problem, is it?’

Loki couldn’t respond.

The Grandmaster traced a gentle circle over Loki’s belly. ‘I don’t know if this- if this helps you at all but, well, _I_ believe in you, Lo. I think you can do it.’

It was another couple of minutes before Loki’s body made the decision for him. He shuddered, charred by humiliation, hearing the water expelling violently from his body while the Grandmaster stared up at him and knelt close enough to hear _everything._ Loki couldn’t stop the hot tears rolling down his face, couldn’t stop the way he dug the heel of his palm into his own forehead, trying not to look at anything at all.

The water seemed to expel forever, and it wasn’t just water, but air pockets and bubbles, noisy and awful, even if it did come with a profound sense of relief. He felt like he was being punished all over again, though he couldn’t pick why. He kept trying to tell himself that this was just what the Grandmaster _did,_ this was just what he _did_ to anyone he wanted to do it to, because he was the god of his domain and that was what mattered.

But he still felt like he’d done something to offend him, still felt desperate to understand how he could make it up to him.

Eventually, the rush of water faded to a trickle.

Theodore leaned in the doorway and said: ‘He won’t be done yet. I can massage his belly for you, or you can do it. Give him about another ten minutes. Do you want me to stay?’

‘No, Theodore,’ the Grandmaster said, making warm eye contact with him. ‘Thank you so much for your assistance, it’s always appreciated.’

‘Of course, Sir,’ Theodore said, and then Loki heard him leave. Heard him leave his bedroom, and couldn’t tell if he felt safer or more alarmed.

Loki sagged, exhausted and naked, his eyes closed, his shoulders slumping. He pressed his lips together when the Grandmaster began gently massaging his stomach. He couldn’t even protest. His breathing was ragged, he felt like he could sleep for years.

Five minutes later, a new burst of water and he groaned, hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

‘I don’t see what the big deal is, personally,’ the Grandmaster said, the words cutting deep. ‘Maybe next time we can distract you from it, by, by treating you to a lovely handjob. Hm? Doesn’t that sound wonderful?’

Loki couldn’t even nod. Couldn’t even pretend to agree. He felt empty, light-headed, as though he’d eliminated not just too much water, but all of himself. He was hollow.

It was fifteen minutes later that the Grandmaster pulled him up into a standing position. He got Loki to lean against him, and Loki did without protest, pressing his face into the Grandmaster’s shoulder. He let the Grandmaster towel him off, removing sweat, droplets of water, whatever remained. He tried not to tell himself that he was clinging to the Grandmaster’s robe, that he just needed a moment to get his balance.

‘…Just lovely like this,’ the Grandmaster was saying.

Loki let himself be guided back to his bed, where there were no more towels on the blankets. The pillows were back where they belonged. Didn’t think anything of it when the Grandmaster got onto the bed with him. He did that sometimes. Some nights, he’d offer _something,_ and Loki would crave it and try not to ask for it, and hate it and seethe at the same time.

But then the Grandmaster was pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. Two fingers covered in lubricant dipped into him, and Loki gasped at the shock of it, but also at how raw and sensitive he felt as those fingers stretched him open.

_‘Ah,’_ Loki managed, a sharp syllable and then another rolling off his tongue. The Grandmaster’s fingers slid easily and deeply into him, but the sensations were far stronger than usual.

‘Good, good,’ the Grandmaster said, and then without any further preamble, the fingers were withdrawn and the Grandmaster’s lubed cock slid straight into him, right to the hilt. Loki stiffened in shock, but the tension rolled away quickly. He was too tired. Unable to do much against the onslaught of sensations except feel them, become ridden by them, as the Grandmaster moved rhythmically, happily behind him.

Loki grunted softly, eyes closed, used up and aching, but amazed at how full he didn’t feel now after the enema. He was sensitive, yes, but the Grandmaster’s cock wasn’t remotely overwhelming, it didn’t reach too deep like the water had, didn’t require Loki to struggle.

He’d only just started to get hard when the Grandmaster came in hard, pulsing jerks, and he ignored his cock, tried not to think about his arousal. Felt the Grandmaster’s come leaking out of him, hot and thick. His breathing was still regular, still heavy.

‘You are quite, quite delectable,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘But you should sleep now. Shouldn’t you? Just wanted to test-run the goods before I make the necessary introduction. You’re going to…going to _love_ tonight. I’m a bit of a matchmaker, actually, I know you’d never guess looking at me but I really do just believe in the _happiest_ of endings.’

Loki was hardly listening. The Grandmaster had a warm hand between Loki’s shoulder-blades, rubbed small, comforting circles.

‘That’s it,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘That’s it, you precious boy. It’s time to sleep now.’

Loki nodded, the movement heavy, and slipped off into sleep as though the Grandmaster could command that the way he commanded the rest of Loki’s body.

*

Two hours later, Loki woke up to a tingling in his insides, a buzzing, his cock hard and his body burning up. He writhed into the bed, blinked blearily awake and lowered his hand between his legs only to find his wrist caught up in something sticky and…strange.

He turned to the side and saw that his wrist had been caught in a green-black tentacle that dripped slime down his arm, and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Then realised he was in a completely different room, on a completely different bed. He looked around him, saw the Grandmaster sitting nearby at a bar – bartender standing behind it – sipping at a cocktail and waving cheerfully when he saw Loki was awake.

‘Finally! I thought we’d given you too much there, for a second. Lo-Lo, I want you to meet my most esteemed guest, Ku’thar. Ku’thar, this is Lo-Lo, procured for your entertainment. And that’s what you want to do, isn’t it, Lokes? Entertain? Look at you, hard already.’

Loki’s eyes moved confusedly over the many-tentacled creature that stood before him. He didn’t know what species, what planet, how sentient it was. Stared down at the tentacle that grasped his wrist and felt his cock throb. Arousal built inside of him on fast waves, and he found himself wanting to press his tongue to the slimy flesh. He knew the impulse wasn’t normal, but…the horror felt very far away.

‘This will be a _great_ night,’ the Grandmaster said. ‘Won’t it, Lokes?’

The tentacle slid further down Loki’s arm, leaving a black ooze in its wake. Little suckers pressed against his skin, felt almost like kisses. He moaned softly. Nodded at whatever the Grandmaster had said.

Maybe…maybe…if he didn’t think about it too hard, it _would_ be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think this is a lead in to nonconsentacles and oviposition? I sure do! *rubs hands together*


End file.
